At the Limit: The Limit Saga 3
by Sumeragi-chan
Summary: Con el primero reímos, con el segundo lloramos, y con el tecero... "¿Qué va a pasarnos, Ryuuzaki?" Aparece BB! Continuación de There is a limit y Beyond the limit! Finalmente! XD
1. Cambios en una vida tranquila

_**. - At the limit - .**_

_Este fic va dedicado a todos mis seguidores. Espero no decepcionarlos._

_¡Gracias por brindarme esta nueva oportunidad!_

El sol se elevaba reluciente desde el ocaso. Este sería un nuevo amanecer.

- Sí, puedo verlo – anunció el hombre que se erguía como un saludo al sol. – Es el día perfecto para comenzar mi plan.

La radio automática se prendió en ese instante y el locutor de las noticias comenzó a narrar los anuncios matutinos.

- Es hora de enseñarle a este mundo lo que un verdadero dios puede hacer – sonrió confiado. - ¿O me equivoco, Yagami Light?

**Capítulo I: Cambios en una vida tranquila.**

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – llamaba el japonés molesto de esperarlo siempre. - ¡Ryuuzaki, si no bajas en este momento voy a irme solo!

Continuó observando las gradas por unos instantes hasta convencerse de que el detective no bajaría jamás.

"_Al diablo con esto. ¡Lo dejo solo!"_

El castaño dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su auto decidido, sin embargo apenas salir de la casa se percató de la extraña silueta acomodada en el asiento trasero de su nuevo Honda.

"_Voy a matarlo"._

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – avanzó firmemente hasta la ventana próxima.

- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar de una buena vez, Light? Estas enloqueciendo a todo el vecindario – señaló el aludido impasible. Se encontraba sentado tan particularmente como siempre.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías bajado? ¡¿Y cuándo rayos fue que bajaste?! – continuó el alterado ex-universitario.

- En primer lugar, Light, bajé cuando te encontrabas husmeando una vez más en el garaje. Y en segundo lugar, traté de decirte que ya estaba en el auto, pero no me escuchabas. Así que, ¿qué más podía hacer sino esperarte?

El japonés suspiró enfadado.

- Podrías haberte bajado del auto y decírmelo con mucha antelación.

- Sí… No lo creo, Light. Verás, ya me había sacado los zapatos – el pelinegro que se había llevado un pulgar a los labios ahora indicaba con la vista sus pies desnudos en el asiento, moviendo los dedos como para resaltar el hecho.

Una vez más, Light se contuvo. En muchas ocasiones el detective le hacía perder los estribos como aquella vez, y si hubiera reaccionado libremente en todas pues, supongamos que el detective no se encontraría donde se encontraba entonces.

- Como sea…

Light se limitó a rodear el vehículo y se instaló junto al volante.

"_No tiene remedio. ¿Para qué pelear?"_

Encendió el motor y condujo hasta el viejo departamento del pelinegro. Éste se hallaba en el asiento trasero puesto que en el del copiloto se encontraba un nuevo televisor imposible de meter allí atrás.

L no pudo más que sonreír ante la paciencia de su compañero. A veces era tan divertido hacerlo enfadar. Más aún, luego de un rato de viaje se dedicó a mirar por la ventana vanamente, pensando en los inevitables cambios que su vida estaba tomando.

Cambios. Siempre hay cambias. No se puede dejar nada igual al pasado. Es el eterno devenir.

Ahora por fin los genios se mudaban del departamento, aquel lugar lleno de tantos recuerdos para los dos. Era hora de seguir adelante, y eso implicaba contar con una nueva casa, una casa propia, de los dos.

"_Aún no veo el propósito de semejante adquisición. Una casa es demasiado grande para los dos. Me pregunto qué hará Light cuando por fin se de cuenta de ello."_

¿Dinero? No, eso no era problema. ¿Empleo? Tampoco. El padre del castaño se encargaba de que a su hijo nunca le faltasen tareas. ¿Amor? Seguro. Todas las parejas llegan a una etapa en que la vieja llama se ha apagado, pero no, aún no pasaba eso entre los dos. Todavía había muchos sentimientos intactos en sus corazones.

¿Entonces qué era? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo cambiar las cosas?

Hasta allí llegó a pensar el detective cuando llegaron al departamento. Entre ambos cargaron la televisión hasta la sala y sacaron también otras cosas que habían comprado.

- ¿Sigues molesto? – cuestionó el pelinegro mientras observaba al otro cambiarse de ropa.

- Sabes que tu excusa no era válida, Ryuuzaki.

- Claro que era válida, Light. ¿Por qué crees presentaría una si no lo fuera?

- Ahora no, Ryuuzaki. No estoy de humor para discutir.

El japonés se acercó orgullosamente a su compañero.

- ¿Entonces de qué tienes ganas, Light? – siguió la corriente el detective.

- De desquitarme un poco – confesó seductoramente Light mientras lo besaba con ferocidad.

- No creo que deberíamos hacer esto ahora, Light – pronunció con esfuerzo el pelinegro.

- ¿Por qué no? – El japonés ya lo estaba acorralando a una pared.

- Porque tus padres están en camino.

El agente de la NPA lo soltó abruptamente sin disimular su sorpresa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿No te había dicho? Hoy tus padres vienen a cenar.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – reclama el castaño dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- ¿Ahora qué, Light? Si no es lo uno, es lo otro…

- ¡No tenemos nada para servirles! – expresa enfadado su compañero.

- No te hagas tantos problemas, Light. No cenaremos aquí.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. Tus vendrán a recogernos para llevarnos a otro sitio. ¿Qué ellos no te lo dijeron?

"_Qué horror. Hasta mi insoportable novio tiene más comunicación con mis padres que yo."_

- Yo que tú me volvería a cambiar de inmediato. No creo que tarden mucho.

- ¿Y tú no te vas a alistar?

- No lo veo necesario, Light. Ya ves que siempre luzco así ante toda ocasión.

- Sí, pues, vamos a tener que cambiar eso.

"_No más cambios…"_

- Y otra cosa. Sabiendo esto, ¿no deberías haberme detenido cuando me estaba cambiando?

- Supongo que sí, debería haberlo hecho.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

- Porque no quería arruinar el momento. Además, ya estabas perdonándome, ¿recuerdas?

"_Sin vergüenza."_

Minutos más tarde, los Yagami se aparecieron ante los genios, llevándolos a comer a un sitio elegante, y privado.

- Light, Ryuuzaki – comenzó el jefe Yagami. – Quisiera informarles de una vez el motivo de esta reunión.

- No es nada realmente urgente – tranquilizó Sachiko. – Es sólo que nos sentimos en responsabilidad de decirles primero.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – inquirió el japonés algo preocupado.

- Tu madre y yo queremos renovar nuestros votos – indicó Soichiro. – Queremos hacer un pequeño evento para ello.

- ¿Renovación de votos? – se extrañó el pelinegro. – Lo siento, es que no había escuchado de uno en mucho tiempo.

- Sí, Así es. Queremos renovar los votos – continuó sonriente Sachiko. – Y después de eso…

- Después de eso, queremos mudarnos de la ciudad.

- ¿Mudarse? – se sorprendió el castaño. - ¿A dónde?

- Ah. Aún no lo hemos decidido todavía, pero queremos un lugar pacífico, como una isla.

- ¿Una isla?

- Conozco algunas ofertas, por si les interesa – ofreció el detective. – He llevado casos en muchos lugares, y podría informarlos de los más tranquilos y relajantes. Además que tengo una lista de casas disponibles que me ofrecen en agradecimiento en variados países.

- Eso sería estupendo, Ryuuzaki. Te lo agradeceríamos mucho – expresa Soichiro.

De vuelta en el departamento, un par de horas más tarde, Light se sentía algo decaído.

- ¿Estabas siendo sobreprotegido, Light? – pregunta el pelinegro al verlo en ese estado.

- Claro que no, Ryuuzaki. Es sólo que… - el japonés se hallaba recostado en su cama, con la vista al techo. – Ahora que mi padre se irá, todas sus tareas recaerán en mí.

- ¿Te sientes presionado?

- Me siento atrapado, Ryuuzaki. Esos ni siquiera son casos reales, es mero papeleo.

En ese instante, un peculiar shinigami entra flotando en la habitación.

- Oye, Light – saluda.

- Ryuk – interrumpe el japonés sin molestarse a verlo bien. - ¿Dónde te habías ido estos últimos días?

- Ah, sabes que voy y vengo, Light. Ya no es tan divertido estar aquí todo el tiempo.

El shinigami advierte que el detective estaba junto a él, tocándolo con expresión divertido.

- ¡No soy un fantasma, déjame en paz! – reniega tras alejarse un poco.

L mantenía una expresión de diversión en el rostro. Le fascinaba tocar al shinigami sin tocarlo realmente, ¿algún día descubriría de lo que estaba hecho?

Mientras tanto, en otras calles de la región de Kanto, un hombre caminaba feliz sin prisa alguna. Silbando distraídamente en una de las aceras.

- Cuatro… cinco… ¡seis! ¡Aquí es!

Se agachó a marcar el lugar, y entonces prosiguió su marcha.

"_Me pregunto si me reconocerás, o si siquiera sabrás que existo, L…"_

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Sorprendidos ante mi actu?? Pues la verdad me sorprendí yo misma al escribirlo. Llegué a mi casa luego de mis clases con unas ganas tremendas de escribir. Tengo tarea, y examen para mañana que aún no he revisado, pero no importa, tenía que escribir! Para los seguidores de School Days, no se preocupes, los one-shot siguen pendientes, es que tenía que escribir esto ya. ¡No me imagina el hacerlo de verdad! Pero me alegra haberlo hecho. Eso si, no sé cuando podré actualizar, este capi es algo corto por mi falta de tiempo, pero voy a continuar, si ustedes quieren, claro.

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos de nuevo!


	2. Extraños objetos voladores no identifica

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Luego de tanto tiempo desaparecida, informando que aún estoy viva, quiero dedicar el capítulo a: __, __Kinary-chan__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Tary Nagisa__, __Beth Hellsing__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Diana Albatou__, __Betsy17__, Yuzuuki-chann, LINDA, __Kakushi Miko__, __Edainwen__, y __xilema95__, por haber continuado con mi primera saga. Muchísimas gracias"_

**Capítulo II: Extraños objetos voladores no identificados.**

El silencio hablaba más de la casa que ninguna otra cosa. Los muebles quizás podrían llenar algo del vacío, pero el silencio y el eco eran simplemente insoportables. Al principio el par de genios tuvieron que arreglárselas confiando en que se acostumbrarían, pero al cumplirse la primera semana ninguno permanecía tranquilo en su interior. La casa era demasiado grande para sólo dos personas, el pelinegro había tenido razón.

- Sabes, Light. No tenemos problemas financieros. Podríamos volver a mudarnos y…

- Nada de eso. Ésta, es nuestra casa ahora, Ryuuzaki, y no vamos a huir de ella como dos cobardes que tienen miedo de su propia soledad.

Ambos detectives se encontraban entre el comedor y la cocina, que eran divididos únicamente por una mesa larga empotrada. El japonés preparaba algo de cenar mientras el inglés lo observaba atentamente desde la mesa.

- No estamos huyendo de ella, Light, estamos examinando otras opciones.

- ¿Y qué planeas, Ryuuzaki? ¿Que nos mudemos de casa en casa hasta encontrar la correcta? No lo creo. Estamos desperdiciando demasiado tiempo – insistía Yagami hijo.

- ¿Tiempo para qué, Light? ¿Quieres batir un récord viviendo en una sola casa, para variar?

- No me refería a eso…

- …

Otro silencio incómodo se produce en la casa. El castaño se había sonrojado levemente, lo que indicaba al otro que no era un asunto tomado a la ligera, al menos no por su compañero.

De pronto, se escucha un ruido proveniente de arriba, el cual alarma al instante a los perspicaces jóvenes. Light deja lo que estaba haciendo y se aproxima a las escaleras casi al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunta en voz alta L.

- No lo sé, pero tal vez no estemos tan solos en la casa como creíamos – aventura Light visiblemente extrañado.

"_Ryuk dejó en claro que no volvería sino hasta mañana, incluso hasta pasados dos días… Él no volvería así de la nada, sobretodo cuando por fin ha encontrado un juego para pasar el tiempo…"_

Entonces Ryuuzaki comenzó a subir las gradas despreocupadamente, como si no hubiesen escuchado nada allí arriba y se estuviera dirigiendo nada más a dormir.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – reprendió el castaño tomándolo del brazo. La respuesta del pelinegro fue una inocente mirada de sorpresa ante su reacción.

- ¿Tienes miedo, Light-kun?

- ¡…!

El detective sólo utilizaba la terminación formal cuando quería resaltar el hecho de que de alguna manera aún eran contrincantes en un mismo tablero.

- Desde luego que no, Ryuuzaki. Quería ir yo primero – Y así, el japonés se adelanta valientemente y sube las gradas observando de reojo al otro hombre que le iba pisando los talones.

"_¿Qué estás planeando, Ryuuzaki?"_

Una vez ya arriba, el sonido vuelve a escucharse, esta vez proveniente del ático.

- Creo que hay que subir un poco más, Light-kun.

- Así parece.

Ambos avanzan hasta la puerta que conducía a las escaleras ocultas del ático, extrañados a la vez por los misteriosos ruidos que se oían. Era como si pequeños roedores estuviesen royendo algo almacenado, aunque sabían que roedores no eran.

"_Tal vez otro shinigami"_ pensó entusiasta el detective, puesto que le pareció divertido poder examinar la interacción entre dos shinigami, por mucho que eso le molestara mucho a Ryuk. _"Si Light no le hubiera mencionado esa estúpida feria granjera… Si igual aquí tenemos todas las manzanas que necesita, ¿por qué tenía que ausentarse tanto? Ryuk debe estar jugándonos una broma"._

Ya estaban terminando de subir las gradas, cuando un objeto vuela directamente hacia sus cabezas, rozándolos por poco al salir despedido por los aires.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

- ¡Otro shinigami!

Sobresaltados, se apresuran a inspeccionar bien el ático sin otra cosa más que adrenalina.

- Si es otro shinigami entonces debería haber una Death Note cerca…

- La presencia de un dios de la muerte no siempre es justificada por eso. Podrían existir otras razones por las que…

- ¡Ryuuzaki, abajo!

Otro objeto viejo es arrojado en dirección al detective, sólo que éste se mueve lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo. Lo que parecía ser un desgastado álbum de fotos se estrella contra la pared opuesta, levantando un montón de polvo a su alrededor.

El pelinegro lo levanta alarmado y comienza a hojearlo con expresión neutra.

- ¿Hay algo?

- No. Ni siquiera hay fot… - el inglés se interrumpe de golpe por un breve instante. – Ni siquiera hay fotos.

Light se extraña ante el inusual comportamiento de su compañero, así que decide acercarse personalmente al álbum para investigar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mira.

El pelinegro le muestra entonces una flor seca.

- Estaba entre las páginas del álbum.

- No es de extrañar. A la gente le gusta dejar flores en sus libros.

- ¿En libros sin usar? Esta flor demuestra que el álbum no era nuevo, o al menos que no era ignorado por el o la propietaria.

- Especulas demasiado, Ryuuzaki. Quien sea pudo haber dejado una flor en el primer cuaderno que tuviera a mano.

- Eso demostraría una urgencia innecesaria, ¿no es así? La flor no se iba a marchitar si se detenía a buscar algún otro libro.

- Como quieras, Ryuuzaki. Es tu hipótesis, no la mía.

El japonés gira entonces para tratar de atisbar algo fuera de lugar. Un álbum de fotos no podía arrojarse sólo.

- Si tan sólo Ryuk estuviera aquí…

- No empieces con eso, Ryuuzaki. Sabes que si no le enseñaba aquella feria terminaría aburriéndose más rápido.

- No con un compañero cerca.

- ¿Y no se te ocurre que la idea de un compañero cerca le desagrade más que agradarle, Ryuuzaki?

- Bueno, ya no importa. Volveré abajo, si no te molesta.

L se dirige entonces de vuelta a las gradas y desciende lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos. Light se extraña una vez más ante la fácil rendición del detective. ¿Se había asustado con los objetos voladores? Si tenía dudas de la presencia de un shinigami… ¿Era L supersticioso? No, claro que no. ¿Cómo alguien tan lógico y racionalista podría ser supersticioso?

Pero y si…

Cuando Light se reunió con el detective en la habitación principal, confirmó que el detective ocultaba algo. Algo de lo que no estaba del todo seguro, o que temía interiormente.

El detective se hallaba sentado en la cama, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho, mordiéndose el pulgar derecho con nerviosismo. Su mirada estaba perdida, a tal punto que ni siquiera observó al japonés cuando éste ingresó al cuarto.

- Ryuuzaki, ¿crees en los fantasmas? – se resolvió a preguntar el castaño aproximándose a su lado. - ¿Ryuuzaki? – El pelinegro parecía no haberlo oído. - ¡Ryuuzaki!

Finalmente el detective salió de su ensoñación, mirándolo por fin con sorpresa.

- ¿Decías algo, Light?

- Te preguntaba si creías en los fantasmas – repitió molesto el castaño.

- ¿Que si creo en los fantasmas? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Light?

- Tu actitud, para empezar. Prácticamente huiste del ático hace unos instantes.

- No huí de nada, Light. Últimamente estás muy paranoico con eso de las huídas, Light. ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a huir tú acaso?

- ¡No! Ay, ya cállate. Aún estás impactado, no tiene caso razonar contigo en estos momentos.

Yagami hijo se recuesta en la cama, de espaldas al detective. Éste lo observa unos instantes en silencio, y entonces mira por la ventana opuesta.

"_Qué interesante"_ pensaba nuevamente ensimismado, _"finalmente aparece algo que lo comprueba, aunque… honestamente no es muy acogedor. Debería hablarle de esto a Light, ahora que sí estoy seguro de su autenticidad..."_

Precisamente en aquellos instantes, en una región no muy apartada de donde estaban los genios, el hombre que silbaba feliz por las calles se adentraba a una casa.

- Primera escena, como siempre.

La noche revela un chillido agudo, y un charco de sangre comienza a emanar de esa vieja casa. Los reporteros que llegaron primero se horrorizaron ante la masacre que se había cometido en un barrio tan pobre como ése.

- Debo intentarlo – se dice el hombre observando a la policía desde no muy lejos. – Tengo que hacerlo ahora que ellos están listos. Si no lo hago pronto, L se me adelantará, y la batalla no será la misma entonces.- Sonríe entonces con satisfacción ante el pavor que estaba causando en los vecinos – Probaré que soy mejor, L,y lograré lo que Kira no pudo por más que lo intentara más de una vez. – eleva con lentitud su mano para observar los tres dedos humanos que había arrancado hace poco sin repugnancia. – Yo soy el mejor.

Al día siguiente, Light y Ryuuzaki ven con interés el asesinato que se había desarrollado la noche anterior en la televisión. Más tarde descubrirían con gran desconcierto los tres dedos humanos que habían sido envueltos en el periódico de ese día y dejados en la puerta de su mismísima casa…

**Notas de Sume-chan:**

Y bueno, ¿me extrañaron? Espero no me hayan olvidado. A partir de ahora no tardaré tanto, pues para los que no sabían, publiqué mi primer libro! Por eso desaparecí tanto tiempo, pero en fin. De vuelta a lo mío. Les gustó el capi? Sé que les parecerá algo familiar con respecto a School Days, pero las cosas se darán diferentes, créanme. A ver si el en próximo los sorprendo aún más.

Y ah sí! ¿Se dieron cuenta de quién es el hombre misterioso? ¿Es Mikami? ¿Es BB?...¿Es algún otro personaje que me inventé para la historia? ¿Y el shinigami del ático? ¿Es realmente un shinigami? ¿Habrá otra Death Note involucrada??

Jeje, en fin. Se cuidan!

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	3. Recuerdos reprimidos

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: __Vegen Isennawa__, __AlkeKeehlRiver__, __Tary Nagisa__, __xilema95__, __Betsy17__, __Diana Albatou__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Beth Hellsing__, __Kinary-chan__, y __-tsuki-64-kraehe-__. Muchísimas gracias"_

**Capítulo III: Recuerdos reprimidos**

- No, no hay huellas de ninguna clase. Tampoco hay más objetos que los de la víctima, el asesino anticipó todo con respecto a nosotros – señaló Light visiblemente molesto mientras insistía en revisar la escena del crimen una vez más por cuenta propia.

- Así es, Yagami-san. Ni siquiera los vecinos oyeron algo, es lo que los asusta más – explicó uno de los agente de la NPA que se encontraban con el castaño.

- Yagami-san… ¿Está seguro que él puede estar aquí con nosotros? – preguntó el más joven de los policías, señalando inseguro al pelinegro que observaba la zona donde había estado el cadáver.

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Él es un especialista forense, experto en mentes criminales. Podría sernos de gran ayuda – manifestó Light con aparente frescura.

Los policías se miraron sin decir nada. La extraña apariencia del otro hombre los desconcertaba, pues le gustaba inclinarse sobre sus rodillas y llevarse uno de sus pulgares a la boca mientras investigaba la escena. No les había mostrado identificación alguna tampoco, y francamente no entendían por qué su jefe, el joven Yagami, le permitía estar allí cuando no se le daba acceso a ningún otro civil.

El detective permanecía en silencio, concentrado en lo que estaba viendo.

"_Todo coincide"_ pensó a su pesar, _"el método de muerte, la extirpación de partes de la víctima, la falta de una de esas partes y el estilo dejado en el escenario. Todo concuerda. Ha vuelto."_

El castaño lo observaba de reojo, interesado en el embelesamiento que presentaba su compañero con esta escena. Normalmente no acudirían ambos a una misma escena, pero esta vez había sido necesario, puesto que los dedos que habían encontrado envueltos en periódico en la puerta de su nueva casa eran los de la víctima que había fallecido allí. El asesino quería comunicarse con ellos, sabía dónde vivían, por lo que seguramente sabía muchas otras cosas más.

¿Sabría acaso que él era L, el mejor detective de todos los tiempos mundialmente reconocido?

Aquello le preocupaba. No podían darse el lujo de dejarle ir por simples descuidos. Además estaba el misterioso _fantasma_ de su ático, casualmente aparecido la misma noche en que murió la víctima. ¿Casualidad? ¿Sería acaso otro shinigami?

Debían resolverlo pronto.

Más tarde, ya en la noche de un exhaustivo día de investigación, ambos genios se hallaban de vuelta en su nueva casa, preparándose para dormir.

- ¿Light? – llamó el pelinegro desde el dormitorio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – respondió el japonés asomándose desde la puerta del baño.

- Tenemos que hablar.

¿Por qué siempre esas palabras predecían una mala noticia?

- ¿Qué ocurre? – repitió el castaño internamente preocupado mientras se sentaba en la cama.

- Hay algo que olvidé contarte de mi pasado, algo que yo mismo había olvidado.

- ¿Tiene que ver con el caso que estamos llevando?

- Sí.

El joven policía tragó seco ante lo directo que estaba siendo el detective.

- Hubo un pequeño periodo de tiempo, en el que estuve en el orfanato solo, sin Broke ni Watari alrededor – comenzó el pelinegro llevándose un pulgar a la boca. No miraba al japonés a pesar que este sí lo miraba atentamente. – Era todavía un niño, pues en ese entonces no había llegado Nate, y Mihael todavía aprendía a hablar – el detective se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana, de espaldas al resto del dormitorio. – Llegó al orfanato otro chico, uno sin familia, ni parientes, ni identidad alguna. Nadie sabía quién era, no tenía nombre, y él se negaba a hablar. Este niño y yo, nos hicimos amigos por el mismo motivo: Estábamos solos. Dado que yo siempre me he interesado en la resolución de casos diferentes, tuve curiosidad con respecto a él. Sólo por ese motivo acepté su compañía, pues tampoco me interesaba mezclarme con el resto de los huérfanos que había allí. Al parecer, a él tampoco le interesaba formar lazos, salvo conmigo. La razón la desconozco, aunque no negaría de inmediato que se tratara del mismo motivo que yo, simple curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasó con este niño? ¿Por qué Near ni Mello lo conocen?

- Porque él se quedó tan sólo por un semestre más o menos. Mello no ingresaba a la sección de niños más grandes, y Watari se hallaba con la familia de Broke, entonces con vida, para asegurar su estancia en la Wammy's house. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si alguien lo recuerda. Le dedicaban tan poca atención, era como un niño más, y por eso no hay mención especial de él en ningún archivo. Yo mismo llegué a olvidarlo con el paso de los años, con la llegada de Broke, de Mihael y de Nate. Hasta ahora incluso ya ni estaba seguro de que hubiera existido. Como puedes ver, era un _niño invisible_.

Light observó en silencio a su compañero. ¿En verdad, L podía llegar a olvidar algo?

- De todas formas, ahora que ha vuelto, puedo recordarlo con claridad. Como si todo hubiera ocurrido ayer.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Ryuuzaki?

- Ah… Nadie lo sabe con exactitud. Supongo que soy yo el único que podría aventurar alguna teoría válida para su desaparición.

- ¿Desaparición?

- Así es, desapareció. Él veía cosas, que nadie más podía ver. Solía contarme que veía seres en el orfanato, que le gustaba hablar con ellos.

- ¿Seres?

- No sé si se trataban de fantasmas o alucinaciones, jamás llegó a describirme cómo eran, y no porque no le preguntase, sino porque él mismo evadía el tema. Decía que las apariencias no importaban, y lo desviaba todo a sus conversaciones.

- ¿Y de qué hablaba con esos seres?

- De muerte. Sabía cuando alguien iba a morir, y a veces sabía hasta el cómo morirían.

- ¿No se trataría de algún shinigami?

- Puede ser. Después de todo cuando investigué algo me salió información de estos _dioses de la muerte_, a quienes volví a recordar cuando comencé tu caso, Light.

- Ahora entiendo tu reacción, de todas formas, continúa, por favor.

- Bien. Él solía contarme de esas cosas, y aparte de todo eso, me reveló una gran afección por las autopsias humanas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Él hallaba entretenido el ver el interior de un ser humano, de saber cómo lucían los órganos, antes y después de morir. Era algo repulsivo, no me gustaba hablar con él cuando se ponía a fantasear.

- ¿Fantasear?

- Así es, fantasear. Se imaginaba continuamente a él mismo asesinando a otro ser humano, abriéndolo y desmembrándolo sin remordimiento ni asco. Era asombroso cómo me describía todo, como si lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Encontraba cierto placer en ello.

- Eso encaja con la víctima que tenemos.

- Encaja más de lo que tú crees, Light. La escena del crimen que presenciamos, y el crimen mismo…era uno de sus favoritos. Por eso tenía que ir a verlo, porque al hacerlo confirmaría cada una de sus palabras describiéndola. Todo ese crimen, sé cómo pasó, y sé quién lo hizo.

- Sin embargo no sabes dónde está él, ni el por qué lo hizo.

- Difiero un poco en eso, Light. Sé por qué lo hizo, pero no dónde está ahora él.

- ¿Sabes el por qué?

- Y pronto lo sabrás tú también.

Un pequeño espacio de silencio se presento entonces entre ellos mientras el japonés procesaba sus palabras.

"_¿De qué estás hablando, Ryuuzaki?"_

- Un día como cualquiera, él desapareció de su habitación, sin decir nada ni dejar nada. Todas sus cosas se habían esfumado, por lo que presumieron que se había escapado – continuó el detective antes de que el castaño pudiera hacerle más preguntas – Pero yo sé que no habría ido sin decirme nada, y como asustado que estaba de sus _dioses de la muerte_, preferí mantenerme al margen hasta el regreso de Watari. Comencé a tener pesadillas que me quitaban el sueño, y desarrollé estas ojeras que creo no se quitarán nunca. Así empecé a consumir más dulces de los necesarios para quitarme el sueño, y al final no pude deshacerme del hábito.

- De modo que por eso eres un insomne maníaco de los caramelos.

- Correcto.

Mal. Esto no era bueno. La preocupación de Light fue en aumento.

- ¿Y de qué trataban las pesadillas? ¿Puedes recordarlo?

- No. Me temo que omití todo eso por su naturaleza. Supongo que esos recuerdos se reprimieron junto con él mismo, y por eso no lo recordé ni con Watari de vuelta en el orfanato.

- Entiendo. Nunca más lo volviste a ver.

- Con respecto a verlo, Light, otra cosa que te quería mencionar, que admito no me agrada en lo absoluto, es la apariencia de ese niño.

- ¿Su apariencia? ¿Que no era normal acaso?

- De serlo, era. O más bien, se veía tan normal como yo.

- ¿Como tú? No entiendo.

- No sé qué traumas sufría él, Light, pero al cabo de un tiempo comenzó a imitarme, en todo.

- Quieres decir… ¿Que luce como…tú?

- Se podría decir. Su cabello era igual negro, por lo que se lo dejó crecer al estilo que lo tenía yo. También comenzó a utilizar mi ropa, pese a mis reclamos, y hasta adoptó mi hábito de llevarme un dedo a la boca y sentarme con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

- Prácticamente te copió.

El detective se había dado la vuelta para encararlo, y se acercó entonces a la cama para aproximarse al japonés.

- ¿No te da algo de pavor, Light? ¿El que este chico haya vuelto y que ahora este cumpliendo todas sus fantasías?

- No sé si será pavor, pero algo siempre despierta en mí. Algo que me desagrada en lo absoluto – el japonés estiró la mano para posarla en la mejilla de su compañero. – Detesto la idea de que te haya provocado todo eso, y de que haya robado tu imagen.

- ¿Crees que la siga conservando? Después de todo cabe la posibilidad de que haya encontrado a alguien más a quién copiar.

- Es verdad, pero aún así no me gusta. Tengo un mal presentimiento, Ryuuzaki.

- Ya, dejemos de pensar en eso por ahora y concentrémonos en la noche, ¿quieres, Light-kun?

- ¿Qué? ¿No planeas dormir? – correspondió en tono juguetón el castaño mientras dejaba que el pelinegro se situase sobre él.

- Claro que vamos a dormir, pero después de hacer esto…

- … Sigo aún… intranquilo… - alcanzó a decir Light entre los gemidos que le arrancaba su increíble amante.

- Es normal… Yo también estuve así anoche… ¿recuerdas?

- ¿No tenía que ver… con el álbum de fotos que…encontramos?

- Desde luego… Ése álbum era suyo, después de todo.

- ¿Qué? – el japonés se incorporó entonces súbitamente alarmado ante la afirmación. El detective, resignado a incorporarse también le confesó:

- Ese álbum era una de sus posesiones, me lo había mostrado un par de veces, pero jamás ha portado una sola foto.

- ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste esto antes, Ryuuzaki?!

- Porque sabía que te ibas a poner así, Light. El hecho de que el álbum haya estado en el ático comprueba que él ha estado aquí antes. Sumando eso a los dedos que encontramos esta mañana indica que sabe que me encuentro aquí.

- Entonces sí era un shinigami…

- O eso, o uno de esos _seres _que tanto frecuenta. La verdad prefiero pensar eso de día.

- ¿Tienes miedo?

- No, al menos no de eso.

- ¿Entonces de qué? ¿De que un fantasma se te aparezca para secuestrar tu alma o algo así?

- No.

- Sabes que estoy aquí contigo, Ryuuzaki. No voy a dejarte solo.

- No es a eso a lo que me refie…

- ¡¿Entonces qué es?!

- ¡De las pesadillas, Light! – estalló finalmente el pelinegro. El japonés se quedó sin habla. – Puede que no recuerde lo que me soñaba, pero sí recuerdo el cómo me sentía al soñarlas y al despertar, y honestamente, Light-kun, es algo por lo que no me gustaría volver a pasar.

Una vez más permanecieron en silencio, hasta que Light habló.

- Anoche… ¿tuviste alguna pesadilla, Ryuuzaki?

El detective hizo esperar su respuesta.

- No. No que yo recuerde, al menos. Pero comprende que todo esto me gusta menos que a ti, Light, y que por eso prefiero no tentar a la suerte.

- De acuerdo, no hablaré más de esto durante la noche.

- Lo apreciaría mucho, Light.

Así, ambos genios se calman un poco, y pronto retornan al ambiente de antes. Esta vez es el castaño quien inicia el movimiento y al ser correspondido no tardan en olvidar la discusión.

De pronto se escucha un estruendoso golpe en el techo, provocando la reacción de alerta en los amantes.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Vino del ático.

Se levantan inseguros, y poniéndose algo de ropa se dirigen nuevamente arriba como lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

- No veo nada – indicó Light cuando estuvo arriba. El pelinegro subió también y entre los dos examinaron a fondo el lugar, en busca de más objetos.

- ¿Tú crees que…?

Una vez más, se escucha otro sonido proveniente de abajo, alertando a los muchachos. Era el timbre principal la casa, alguien llamaba a la puerta. Tras intercambiar una breve mirada van juntos a atender la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunta el castaño a través del intercomunicador.

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo el timbre volvió a sonar.

Llenos de tensión, el pelinegro sujeta el pomo de la puerta mientras el japonés sujetaba una pistola hacia la misma.

Entonces, abren la puerta…

- ¡…!

- ¿Aún me recuerdas, L?

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Vaya, pude alargarme un poco más en este capi. Lamento mucho mi nueva desaparición, pero ahora terminé oficialmente el cole, y de paso estoy inspirada otra vez! Por lo que actualizaré más seguido, en serio. Ya he respondido a todos los reviews de los registrados, y hasta me he puesto al día en los fics que tenía pendiente por leer. Les llega una Sume-chan renovada! Muajaja!

Por cierto, les gustó el capi? Me dio algo de cosas, lo admito, tal vez porque recién he visto 'Paranormal Activity' (una peli muy buena que da miedo) y pues, también admito haberle dado algo oscuro a ese personaje, pero me gusta cómo ha quedado XD

Aclaraciones: Sip, es BB! Ojo con los detalles, que esta vez no hubo Another Note ni nada por el estilo, es otro pasado. Y otra cosa, la edad de los genios… La verdad no ha pasado mucho desde Beyond the Limit, pueden sumarles unos dos o tres años más. Conste que L es mayor que Light, pero no tanto como en el mango, en mis fics se llevarán con un año a lo mucho.

Es todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, **dejen reviews!!**

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	4. El niño invisible

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a:__Tary Nagisa__, __xilema95__, __Beth Hellsing__,Sad Whisper ,__Betsy17__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Diana Albatou__,y __saki-uzumaki__. _

_Quienes continúan leyéndome y por quienes seguiré escribiendo."_

**Capítulo IV: El niño invisible**

Entonces, abren la puerta…

- ¡…!

- ¿Aún me recuerdas, L?

Ambos genios se quedan anonadados por el asombro. Frente a ellos se encontraba un sujeto encorvado, pálido y con el cabello negro revuelto a un estilo muy familiar. Las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y la sonrisa altanera que rara vez el detective solía mostrar.

- Beyond… - afirma Ryuuzaki sin quitar los ojos de encima a su otro yo.

De pronto el japonés reacciona y carga el revólver que todavía apuntaba al visitante.

- No te muevas…

- Light – el detective posa una mano en el hombro de su compañero para apaciguarlo – Aún no.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Ryuuzaki? ¡Éste es el asesino que andamos buscando! – espeta Yagami hijo molesto al ver que el intruso no se inmutaba ni con el arma en la frente.

- No tenemos evidencia para probar que así sea – comienza L igual de circunspecto – Si por alguna razón llegara a no ser…

- Yo soy el asesino que buscan – interrumpe Beyond como si nada. – Yo maté a ese hombre anoche.

El castaño no sabía qué decir.

"_¿Acaso se está confesando? ¿Qué demonios quiere este sujeto?"_

- Y no he venido aquí para matarlos, como deben estar pensando – continúa el segundo pelinegro – Estoy aquí para hacer un trato.

- ¿Un trato? – inquiere L desconfiado.

- Si ustedes se ponen de acuerdo, me entregaré en forma pacífica yo mismo, aunque si quieren montar algo para fingir mi _heroica_ captura, no habría problema alguno por parte mía.

El policía baja lentamente su arma, y tras intercambiar una mirada con su compañero, le abren paso al desconocido hacia el interior de su nueva casa. Éste avanza parsimoniosamente hasta llegar al comedor, en donde se detienen para hablar con más intimidad, pero sin sentarse.

- ¿Qué es lo quieres, Beyond? – cuestiona el detective rompiendo el silencio.

- Quiero quedarme. Aquí, con ustedes.

Otro silencio vuelve a caer entre los tres.

- ¿C-cómo? – se extraña Light ignorando al shinigami que penetraba en la casa como un fantasma en ese instante.

- A cambio de mi libertad, quiero quedarme a vivir con ustedes por dos semanas – aclara el asesino sonriendo sin disimular su diversión. Los otros dos tenían la garganta seca. – Una vez se cumplan los 14 días completos, me entregan a la policía, o hasta pueden acribillarme si prefieren.

- ¿Por qué querrías tú quedarte aquí, Beyond? – sospecha Lawliet llevándose un pulgar a la boca - ¿Qué te haría intercambiar tu libertad por unos nimios 14 días bajo nuestro techo?

- Eso ya es un poco personal, ¿no crees, L?

- No nos culpes por tomar precauciones – interviene el japonés advirtiendo por primera vez que Beyond no los miraba a ellos.

- Oye, Light. Este sujeto me da mala espina. Creo que me está mirando – se queja Ryuk desplazándose lentamente a lo largo de la sala, al mismo tiempo que los ojos del criminal.

- De acuerdo, bien. Tengo varias razones para hacer esto – prosigue Beyond en un tono profesional – pero si deben saberlo, los iré revelando a medida que pasen los días.

- ¿Por qué habríamos de confiar entonces? – insiste Light manteniéndose serio.

- Porque todas las armas, equipos de vigilancia, sistemas de comunicación y seguridad de la casa lo tienen ustedes. No he traído nada mío, ni pienso adquirir más pertenecías. Si en algún momento se ven amenazados de alguna manera por mí, serán libres de matarme, o de tomar las medidas necesarias. Total, a mí ya nada me queda en esta vida.

El tono de voz de Beyond implicaba honestidad. Los dos genios lo habían percibido, pero entonces, ¿Aceptarían el trato con el asesino?

- Sigo sin convencerme Beyond, de tus motivos – explica L con gran curiosidad.

- Ah, les revelaré entonces el más importante – accede el aludido, llevándose también un pulgar a la boca – Voy a morir pronto. Mi tiempo de vida estimado es mucho menor a lo que yo tenía en mente. El propósito de mis asesinatos, L, era captar tu atención, hacer que me encontraras, pero si no dispongo del tiempo suficiente, prefiero pasar mis últimos momentos a tu lado como tu prisionero. ¿No es bastante acaso, L?

"_¿Tiempo de vida estimado?"_ se pregunta Light intrigado, _"esas palabras en conexión con su misteriosa infancia me llevan a creer que tiene contacto con algún shinigami". _Mira entonces en dirección a Ryuk y se sorprende de lo calmado que estaba ahora el shinigami. Éste permanecía quieto ahora, observando fijamente al criminal mientras él a su vez le devolvía la mirada. L parece notar también aquello y decide dar por finalizada su charla.

- Permítenos un momentos a solas, Beyond – se escusa dirigiéndose a la cocina. Light lo sigue luego de lanzar una última mirada de advertencia al recién llegado.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ryuuzaki? Desde luego que no vamos a aceptar su trato – reclama el japonés una vez hubieron cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas.

- No lo sé, Light. La verdad yo lo encuentro muy…conveniente.

- ¿Conveniente? ¡Estás loco!

- No, no estoy loco, Light, pero creo que su trato es muy generoso con nosotros.

- Ah claro, como te va a servir para investigar más sobre los shinigami, ¿o qué? ¿Es que te agrada tener a alguien _exactamente _como tú cerca para auto-complacerte de tu anormalidad?

- Light, ofreció entregarse pacíficamente.

- ¿Y qué? Igual lo habríamos atrapado de seguro.

- No antes de un par de víctimas más.

- Yo no pienso salir y agradecerle por esto, Ryuuzaki. Por mí le doy un tiro ahora mismo.

- De ser por ti usarías de nuevo la Death Note sin pensarlo, ¿o no?

- …

Kira. Aquella parte de él despiadada y masoquista que casi le había arrebatado a su detective dos veces. No quería seguir siendo aquel monstruo luego de todo el esfuerzo hecho por superarlo.

El japonés se sienta en una silla para pensar con más calma.

- Ryuuzaki, ¿realmente estás dispuesto a aceptarlo aquí, en nuestra casa? – pregunta abatido.

El detective suspira cansado y se arrodilla delante de él.

- Estaría dispuesto a más para ayudarlo, Light. Lo he abandonado antes – el detective acaricia ambas mejillas de su compañero con delicadeza y entonces le da un suave beso. – Todo acabará pronto, ya lo verás – Light lo observa unos segundos y lo vuelve a besar con algo más de intensidad.

- Tú ganas, Ryuuzaki.

Al salir de la cocina, sin embargo, observan que Beyond se encontraba justo en frente de Ryuk, quien permanecía con los típicos aires sospechosos de cuando un shinigami está callado.

Beyond se voltea entonces para mirarlos. Sonreía.

- ¿Y bien? – cuestionó confiado.

- Aceptamos el trato – informa L inmutable.

- Pero si notamos cualquier actitud sospechosa, cualquier indicio de agresividad o comportamiento inadecuado – sentencia Light dando un paso firme hacia el criminal – Yo mismo te entregaré a la policía.

El intruso lo examina unos segundos, y sin borrar la sonrisa que mostraba avanza el espacio sobrante entre los dos.

- ¿Tú, Light? ¿A la policía? Si creía yo que te gustaba hacerlo personalmente.

- … - _"¿Este tipo sabe que yo era Kira?"_

- Vamos, Beyond. Te mostraré el cuarto en el que te quedarás – se adelanta el pelinegro antes de cualquier enfrentamiento y se retira hacia el piso de arriba. Beyond lo sigue en silencio, y Light va tras ellos preocupado y confundido.

"_Parecía haber estado hablando con Ryuk… Sabemos que puede ver a los shinigami pero no sabemos el por qué. ¿Tendrá alguna death note? ¿Puede ver a Ryuk aún sin haber tocado su death note? Y Ryuk… está tan callado ahora, aunque le noto esa extraña sonrisa cuando sabe algo que nosotros no… Hablaré con él más tarde."_

Una vez en la habitación de huéspedes, que afortunadamente disponía de su propio baño, proceden a encerrar al asesino bajo su propio consentimiento y regresan al dormitorio.

- Ryuuzaki, aún no creo que sea buena idea – continúa quejándose el japonés.

- Ya no hay marcha atrás, Light. Ahora sólo debemos ser precavidos.

L avanza hasta el guardarropa de los dos, y se mete al fondo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? No me dirás que ya funciona…

El castaño lo sigue también y descubre al pelinegro junto a un montón de monitores en un cuarto secreto.

- ¿Crees que lo habría permitido de no contar con este equipo listo, Light? – pregunta como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- Pudiste habérmelo mencionado antes, Ryuuzaki.

Light estaba algo molesto, pero se detiene a ver qué hacía el visitante. Beyond se limitaba a observar el cuarto por varios minutos, y entonces se mete a la cama sin más. Estaba de espaldas y con las sábanas hasta el borde de la cabeza, pero se notaba que se había hecho un ovillo similar a los de L cuando dormía luego de varios días sin haberlo hecho.

- Creo que será todo por esta noche, Light.

- Supongo que sí.

Ambos salen del guardarropa y se disponen de nuevo para dormir.

- Recuérdame hablar con Ryuk, Ryuuzaki. El muy sin vergüenza se escapó.

- ¿Crees que sabe algo con Beyond?

- No lo sé, pero es probable que se hayan comunicado allá abajo.

- ¿En verdad crees eso? – el pelinegro se sienta en la cama con un pulgar en la boca y lo encara de frente - ¿Crees que él puede ver incluso a los shinigami ajenos?

- Ryuuzaki, Ryuk no es _nuestro_ para empezar – señala Light sentándose también – Y bueno, ¿que no te pareció eso también?

- No lo sé. Habrá que investigarlo.

- Otro caso para el famoso L. No vayas a involucrarte mucho.

- No lo haré, Light. No me gusta mezclar el ámbito profesional con el personal de todas formas – el detective se voltea y se recuesta nuevamente.

- Sí, muy divertido. Hablo en serio, Ryuuzaki.

Pero el pelinegro ya se hallaba durmiendo…

Justo antes del amanecer, mientras todo permanecía en silencio, se siente una presencia extra en la habitación. Entre sueños, L percibe levemente la mano de alguien sobre su rostro, e incluso los labios de alguien posándose sobre los suyos, mas para cuando abre los ojos sobresaltado advierte que no había nadie más en el dormitorio. Light dormía. De todas formas el detective se levanta y se interna en el guardarropa para observar a su nuevo inquilino. Todo seguía igual en el cuarto de huéspedes. ¿Debía alarmarse por ello?

Escucha entonces un par de pasos en el ático, y recuerda que no estaban solos inlcuso antes de la llegada de Beyond, debía estar imaginando cosas. No podía permitirse ser tan susceptible.

Lo último que quería era que volviesen las pesadillas.

Mientras esto ocurría, alguien sonreía desde la puerta en el pasillo.

"_Eres tal como te recuerdo, L. Solo que esta vez no escaparás de mí…"_

Y una risa sobrenatural se escucha sólo para los oídos del criminal…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **No he desaparecido! XD Muajaja! Y bueno, espero sus comentarios sobre el fic n n

Gracias por leer!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	5. L y yo, y su otro yo

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a:__Vegen Isennawa__, __xilema95__, __Tary Nagisa__, __Betsy17__, __Diana Albatou__, __saki-uzumaki__ y Edainwen._

_Quienes continúan leyéndome y por quienes seguiré escribiendo."_

**Capítulo V: L y yo, y su otro yo**

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien? – cuestionaba Light al momento de partir a la jefatura.

- Sí, Light. Puedo cuidarme solo - respondía el pelinegro algo cansado.

- Pero es que… No me gusta dejarte solo con… con…

- Light, conviví con Kira más de unas semanas, estoy seguro que puedo pasar una mañana con Beyond.

- No es lo mismo.

- Vas a llegar tarde.

- No importa.

- Light… - L le dirige una mirada reprobatoria, y ahí recién el japonés se decide a partir.

- Como quieras. Volveré rápido por si acaso. Cualquier cosa que necesites, estaré atento a mi celular – señala desde la puerta de la casa.

- Tal y como las otras mañanas. Comprendo, Light. No va a pasar nada.

- … - Light aún permanecía inseguro, pero abandona el hogar todavía preocupado.

"_Si ese tipo intenta algo yo…"_

El pelinegro veía divertido desde la ventana cómo su compañero se alejaba a regañadientes.

"_Claro que puedo cuidarme de BB"_

En ese instante, como invocado por sus pensamientos, el segundo pelinegro ingresa a la cocina, que era el lugar desde donde el detective veía por la ventana.

- Buenos días – saluda distraídamente. Su caminar era exactamente como el del pelinegro original.

- Buenos días, B. ¿Dormiste bien?

- Tan bien como tú, L – Beyond se hallaba buscando algo en el refrigerador, pero parecía sonreír.

"_¿Tendrá algo que ver con…?"_

Ryuuzaki recuerda cómo la noche anterior lo había despertado algo. No estaba seguro, pero si Beyond estaba involucrado, tendría que hacerse cargo de inmediato.

- B…

- ¿Light se fue al trabajo? – interrumpe el otro echando cubos de azúcar a su vaso de leche fría.

- Sí.

- ¿A qué hora generalmente vuelve?

L se abstuvo de responder unos segundos, mas igual lo hizo.

- A eso de las siete.

- ¿De la noche? Vaya, qué tarde. A ése tipo le encanta su trabajo, ¿ah? Bueno, no importa. ¿Por qué no vemos alguna película hasta entonces?

- Seguro.

Ambos prosiguen su afán en desayunar. Entonces el detective rompe el silencio.

- ¿Es...cierto? – pregunta sin darse la vuelta para encarar al criminal.

- ¿Qué? – se extraña el otro mirándole.

- ¿Tú… vas a morir en dos semanas?

El criminal deja su taza sobre la mesa y lo observa más detenidamente. L se encontraba de pie junto al fregadero.

- ¿Qué acaso lo dudas?

El pelinegro deja el envoltorio de las galletas que estaba comiendo al escuchar que su acompañante se ponía de pie junto a él.

- Eso no me parece muy justo, L. Siempre he sido yo quién te brindaba respuestas, y tú no supiste contestarme ninguna.

- Éramos niños, Beyond. En ese entonces no sabía nada.

- ¡Pero esa no era excusa para mí, ¿cierto?!

Ryuuzaki se gira para mirarlo a la cara y lo encuentra más cerca de lo que él creía que estaba.

- Creo que me debes ésta, L – el criminal coge al detective por las muñecas, obligándole a subirlas hasta los gabinetes encima el fregadero – Después de todo, no fuiste a buscarme.

- Despareciste.

- Me abandonaste.

Sus respiraciones ahora se mezclaban con hostilidad. El contacto visual era inquebrantable. El pelinegro podría haberse zafado con algo de fuerza, pero decidió no provocar más a su acompañante.

- Yo desaparecí, y tú no hiciste nada para localizarme.

- No tenía cómo.

- Siempre hay modos, L – Pasa un instante de silencio, en el que Beyond cambia repentinamente su expresión a una sonrisa relajada – Pero eso ya no importa. Ahora todo lo que queda es esto, tú y yo, L, en esta situación.

- …

- Recíbeme bien, L, y partiré sin que siquiera lo notes. Ni tú ni Light lo notarán. Nada más correspóndeme un poco estas dos semanas, ¿quieres?- entonces BB se acerca más al oído de Ryuuzaki – Ah, algo que olvidaba. Tengo algo muy importante que decirte, una revelación de suma valía para ti, mi estimado L – el pelinegro espera en silencio sin moverse – Es un secreto primordial… - esto último había sido nada más que un susurro directamente en su oído, cosa que ya podía soportar tranquilo, por lo que se aleja un poco del criminal. Ese hecho pareció encantarle a Beyond – No, tranquilo. No voy a revelarte algo así hoy. ¿Cómo crees? ¡Recién es mi primer día! – el criminal lo suelta y se dirige a la mesa de nuevo, en busca de su leche azucarada – Todo a su tiempo, ¿no, L?

- … - el pelinegro se había molestado un poco, pero considerando que su examigo tenía razón, debía contenerse por ahora.

- Ya, L. Veamos algo en la tarde, ¿no? Yo compraré algo de helado. Estas dos semanas deben de lo mejor – celebra BB saliendo de la cocina.

"_Entonces, ¿en verdad vas a morirte, B?"_

Más tarde, en la jefatura, Yagami Light se veía en conflictos personales.

"_Debería irme ya… Tan pronto acabe con este caso… No, no lo puedo dejar para mañana, esto lo recogen hoy… ¿Pero y si Ryuuzaki me necesita…? No, debo concentrarme, ¡estoy tardando más de lo debido!"_

- ¿Light?

El jefe Yagami se encontraba tocando la puerta de la oficina de su hijo. Éste va a abrirle de inmediato.

- Papá, ¿qué necesitas?

- No, yo sólo… Quería pedirte si podrías acompañar a tu madre a hacer las compras este fin de semana.

- ¿Las compras?

- Para la renovación de votos, Light. Yo no podré ayudarla con todo, así que me preguntaba si tú y Ryuuzaki podrían ir en mi lugar.

- Ah…este fin de semana… - _"¿fin de semana? Ese tipo aún estará ahí…" – _Creo que tampoco podemos, papá…

- ¿Ninguno? Si quieres te ayudo con algo de papeleo para que…

- No, está bien. Creo que Ryuuzaki tendrá tiempo, se lo preguntaré cuando lo vea.

- Bien. Avisa a tu madre entonces.

- Claro.

- Cuídate, hijo.

- Adiós papá.

Una vez Soichiro se hubo marchado, Light procura mantenerse calmado hasta acabar sus encargos del día. Aún así no logra evitar prácticamente correr hasta el aparcamiento para dirigirse a casa con el detective y su _invitado._

"_No ha hecho sonar mi celular ni una vez, ¿qué significa eso?"_

Baja del auto con prisa y controlando sus pasos, aparenta entrar tranquilo a la casa. Cuelga el saco con lentitud, camina con parsimonia hasta la sala. No estaba en lo absoluto _impaciente._

Entonces se topa con una imagen un tanto perturbadora:

Dos Ryuuzaki veían atentamente la televisión mientras comían helado de chocolate.

Dos Ryuuzaki sentados exactamente iguales, comiendo helado de la misma exacta forma, y hasta sincronizando en sus lamidas.

"_¿Pero qué…?"_

- Ya volviste.

- Buenas noches, Light.

Ambos L se habían volteado al mismo tiempo y habían hablado uno después del otro en el mismo tono.

- S-sí, yo… iré a servirme algo caliente – y diciendo esto el japonés se dirige a la cocina, sin dejar de observar a lo que parecía una escena de una peli de esquizofrénicos.

"_No lo entiendo, ¿cómo pueden parecerse tanto?"_ Los pensamientos del castaño pugnaban por hallar alguna diferencia entre los Ryuuzaki que había visto en la sala, sin embargo la verdadera preocupación se hallaba en que no estaba seguro de cuál era su Ryuuzaki.

De pronto uno de los pelinegros entra a la cocina.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunta inocentemente mientras saca más helado del refrigerador.

- No, no… - Light estaba apoyado contra el fregadero, sosteniendo una taza de café caliente. Decide lanzarse a probar algo - ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?

- Normal – contesta el Ryuuzaki que servía el helado en dos pocillos nuevos.

- ¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?

- Ninguno en especial.

"_Maldición, Ryuuzaki, si eres tú ¡sé más específico!"_

- Mi madre necesitará ayuda con unas compras. No sé si te importaría…

- En lo absoluto, puedes ir el tiempo que quieras, Light.

Su plan no estaba funcionando. Cualquiera de los dos Ryuuzaki podría haberle respondido así. El japonés iba a intentar con más preguntas, pero el pelinegro abandona la cocina con los dos pocillos servidos. Para cuando el castaño se animó a salir, se encontró con la misma escena que al llegar, era imposible.

- Me iré a dormir de una vez – anuncia con un tono cansado y se mete al dormitorio. Ya no estaba de humor para seguir investigando. El Ryuuzaki que fuera a dormir con él sería el verdadero, y punto. Nada más tendría que esperar.

Más tarde, cuando avanzaba entre la tercera y cuarta fase del sueño, alguien se acomoda a su lado y lo abraza de pronto, despertándolo.

- ¿Ryuuzaki?

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí abajo? – cuestiona el pelinegro con tono divertido – Y yo que creía que ya no podrías sorprenderme.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pero entonces el pelinegro lo besa con intensidad, situándose arriba de él.

- Tendrás que buscar un modo de reconocerme, Light – continúa el detective mientras se internaba en su cuello – No puedes confundirme así durante dos semanas, sería muy problemático, ¿no crees?

- Ryuuzaki… yo… - Ahora Light estaba avergonzado, aunque terriblemente abrumado.

- Ideémonos algo, Light, para saber si soy yo o no.

- Desde luego…

- Es más… ¿cómo sabes que en este momento soy L?

- …Ryuuzaki…

- ¿Cómo sabes…que en realidad no he encerrado al verdadero L en mi habitación?... Dime, Light.

- Yo lo sé… yo… ¡tú eres Ryuuzaki!

- ¿Estás… seguro?

- …Sí…

- ¡¿Realmente estás seguro?!

- ¡Sí!!

Entonces ambos contienen la respiración en el instante en que se unían en cuerpo y mente.

- Tienes razón – indica finalmente el pelinegro habiendo recuperado el aliento – Sí soy el verdadero Ryuuzaki.

**Notas de Sume-chan. **

Sin palabras.

u_lllll_u

Es un placer entretenerlos!

u_lllll_u


	6. L y yo, y su otro yo 2

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a:__Tary Nagisa__, __xilema95__, __Betsy17__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Diana Albatou__, y heart. _

_Quienes continúan leyéndome y por quienes seguiré escribiendo."_

**Capítulo VI: L y yo, y su otro yo 2**

Cuando L despertó advirtió que su compañero estaba alistándose para irse a la jefatura.

- ¿Dormiste bien? – le pregunta el castaño mientras se ponía el saco de su elegante traje.

- Mm… - se limita a contestar el detective envolviéndose aún más en las frazadas. Light sonríe ante el infantilismo del pelinegro, y lo deja seguir durmiendo.

- No te quedes mucho tiempo en cama, Ryuuzaki. Recuerda que no estás solo.

- Mm…

El japonés sale entonces al trabajo tras haber verificado que el seguro de la puerta del _invitado _permanecía trabado.

Más tarde, el detective comenzaba a despertar nuevamente, cuando percibe que no estaba solo en la habitación. Se levanta abruptamente casi chocando con la bandeja que tenía en su delante.

- Te traje el desayuno – señaló BB sentado a los pies del otro pelinegro.

- … ¿Cómo saliste? – cuestiona L alarmándose de verlo tan cerca.

- Mi puerta estaba abierta – responde Beyond tranquilamente – Y como estabas todavía durmiendo, quise prepararte algo – Alargó la bandeja hacia el detective, y ésta vez él se fijó en el contenido: Dos panes con crema de leche, una taza de chocolate caliente, galletas dulces en forma de panda y el siempre presente tarro de azúcar junto con más crema en otro. L repentinamente sintió hambre.

- Gracias.

BB sonreía mientras lo observaba devorar todo con increíble melosidad. Seguía disfrutando de los dulces como cuando era niño, eso le divertía mucho.

Y a la vez no.

De pronto un poco de crema se derramó de los dedos del detective, deslizándose hasta su cuello inferior.

- Deja que me ocupe de eso – inquirió el asesino y acercándose sospechosamente lamió la crema directamente de la piel de su acompañante.

En ese momento alguien furibundo golpeó la mesa de su escritorio.

"_¡Ese maldito!! ¡¿Quién diablos se cree que es?!"_

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Light? Ese golpe pareció doler.

- ¡Ryuk! ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?!

Aquella agresividad sorprendió al shinigami.

- Quiero que me digas cuanto tiempo le queda de vida a ese tal BB.

- ¿Y para qué quieres saberlo, Light?

- Para saber si está mintiendo o no. Él afirma que va a morirse en diez días.

- ¿Y por qué no usas la death note para que sea así si tanto estás dudando?

- Porque le prometí a Ryuuzaki que no lo haría. Además, lo único que poseo de la Death Note es un pedazo de una de sus páginas, Ryuk. Creo que sólo me entraría un nombre.

- Y un nombre es lo único que necesitas.

- El punto es, Ryuk, que quiero saber si BB dice la verdad o no, y cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.

- Ah, ¿ha hecho algo sospecho entonces, Light?

- La verdad…tal vez no algo sospechoso de los asesinatos, pero sí de otras cosas.

- ¿Otras cosas? – El shinigami observa entonces uno de los monitores que el castaño tenía en su oficina, y ve con cierta diversión el dormitorio de ambos genios, en donde justo en ese momento un Ryuuzaki ingresaba al baño mientras que otro abandonaba la habitación. - ¡Ah! ¡Pero si has puesto cámaras en tu propia casa, Light! ¿Ryuuzaki lo sabe?

- Desde luego que no. A nadie le gusta estar bajo vigilancia.

- Jeje. ¿Y qué pasaría si se enterara?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú vas a decírselo, Ryuk? ¿No te parece que las cosas ya están lo bastante interesantes por ahora? De cualquier forma, ¿hablaste con B, Ryuk?

- ¿Hablar?

- Sí, el primer día que lo viste. Cuando los dejamos solos, parecía que él podía verte. Si es así, nada le impediría hablar contigo, ¿o no?

- ¿Por qué dices que puede verme, Light? ¿Acaso ha tocado tu Death Note?

- No, claro que no. Aún así, ¿no te dijo nada?

- … No.

"_Esto es extraño. Ryuk está haciendo más preguntas de lo habitual… ¿quiere distraerme o…? Está ocultando algo. ¿Pero por qué?"_

De vuelta en la casa, L volvía a sus labores detectivescas que se habían estado acumulando mientras que BB lo observaba a través de la puerta abierta.

- Lo siento, B, pero es que no puedo suspender mi trabajo por tanto tiempo – se disculpa el pelinegro.

- Lo sé, lo entiendo. Sin embargo, debo pedirte una última cosa antes de que te pongas serio en tus casos, L – responde el asesino.

- ¿Qué?

- Llévame de compras. Quiero hacer algo antes de…irme, y necesito algunas cosas que no tienes aquí.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Ya lo verás. Si nos damos prisa volveremos antes de que sea hora de almorzar. ¿Qué dices?

El detective lo observa un instante, y entonces suspira cansado. Marca un número en su celular.

- ¿Hola?

- Light. Saldré un rato con Beyond a hacer compras. No vayas a preocuparte si no estamos de vuelta para cuando regreses.

- Ten cuidado, Ryuuzaki. No quisiera que salieras con ese…

- Todo estará bien, Light. Nos vemos más tarde.

Light corta su teléfono observando por el monitor cómo ambos pelinegros salían a la calle.

"_Cuidado, Ryuuzaki"._

Más tarde, tal como L había predicho, Light volvió a casa antes que ellos. Preparó el almuerzo, y se puso a revisar sus cámaras. Las había puesto recién el día anterior, y debía quitarlas también pronto, o el detective se daría cuenta. Luego de hacer eso, decidió entrar en el cuarto de BB, por si encontraba algo sospechoso.

- Oye, Light, creo que estás más nervioso el día de hoy – se burlaba Ryuk ante la impaciencia del japonés.

- Tiene que haber algo, lo que sea…

- Este tipo sí que es raro. Creo que no guarda nada más en este cuarto que ese álbum de fotos vacío que le entregó Ryuuzaki.

- No me gusta eso. Alguien normal tendría unas pocas cosas que conservar. Es como si estuviera listo para desaparecer en cualquier momento.

- Tal vez ya está listo para morir, Light.

- O tal vez planea hacer algo sin dejar nada que arriesgue su anticipada fuga e identificación.

- Pues supongo que en algo tiene razón, ¿no? Si cometiera algún asesinato ahora, bajo su descripción y la dirección terminarían arrestando a Ryuuzaki.

- Lo sé. Por eso no era conveniente que salieran. Demonios… Voy a llamar a Ryuuzaki.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió e ingresaron los pelinegros. Light salió del cuarto con sutileza para dirigirse abajo.

- Light-kun, ya llegaste – afirma uno al verlo junto a ellos.

- Perdona la tardanza, es que tuvimos que ir a varias tiendas – señala el otro.

- Yo serviré el almuerzo. Siéntense, por favor.

Uno de los pelinegros se dirigió a la cocina, mientras el otro obedecía y se sentaba en la mesa.

"_Se ha sentado en el lugar de Ryuuzaki"_ piensa Light sentándose también, _"Por lo que significa que este es Ryuuzaki… Aunque bien pudo haberse equivocado B y haberse sentado en ese lugar sin saber que era el de Ryuuzaki…¡O tal vez sí lo sabe y lo hizo a propósito para confundirme!"_

- ¿Ocurre algo, Light-kun? – pregunta entonces el pelinegro sentado a la mesa.

- Eh, no. Cosas del trabajo, es todo.

Entonces el pelinegro se lleva el pulgar a la boca mientras eleva los pies a la silla. Sonríe con diversión ante el rostro de su acompañante.

- ¿Lo dudas, cierto? – dice sin dejar la expresión gatuna.

- ¿Dudar qué?

- Quién soy yo.

- …

El shinigami todavía a lado de Light se ríe ante tal observación. Obviamente Ryuk sabía de cuál pelinegro se trataba, pero estaba demasiado entretenido como para darle una pista al humano que poseía.

- Puedo deducir fácilmente quién eres – indica el japonés orgullosamente.

- Inténtalo.

Ahí aparece de pronto el otro pelinegro con los platos servidos. Al acercarse a la mesa echa un breve vistazo a Ryuk, regresando a la cocina por su propio plato. Light no lo pasa por alto.

"_Ése es Ryuuzaki, él puede ver a Ryuk, aunque… Todavía no sabemos si BB puede verlo o no. Aparte que la primera vez que apareció Ryuk sí pareció verlo… No sería extraño que no se resistiera a verlo siquiera un poco de nuevo, como hizo ahora, por el otro lado el que está sentado aquí ahora no se ha molestado en dar señales de percatarse de la presencia del shinigami, lo que significa que BB puede estar disimulándolo demasiado bien o Ryuuzaki lo vio de reojo y no quiere advertir a BB de otra presencia más… Esto no me está ayudando"._

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién soy yo, Light-kun?

"_Light-kun. Ryuuzaki ya no es tan formal conmigo desde que aclaramos todo, a menos que esté molesto conmigo o que quiera retarme como detective igual a él. Esta sería una perfecta prueba para mí el comprobar si es él aún cuando me llama así. Además BB tampoco es tan formal conmigo, descartando la posibilidad de que se haya dado cuenta de todo y me esté poniendo a prueba con eso. Pero tal posibilidad no puede ser descartada. BB podría usarlo en mi contra"._

Una vez más el shinigami se ríe sin misericordia. El otro pelinegro llega entonces y se sienta en otra silla para comer distraídamente.

"_No se inmutó por la silla. Ryuuzaki sabe que siempre se ha sentado ahí desde que llegado a esta casa, pero pudo no decir nada por cortesía o poque simplemente no le importa la silla, después de todo. Pero si se tratara de BB sería de lo más normal sentarse en una silla vacía estando ya los otros sentados en otros lugares…No tiene caso, son demasiado…"_

- Pero que pena, Light-kun. Yo estaría muy insatisfecho.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestiona el pelinegro recién llegado.

- Porque le han pedido volver rápido al trabajo, L, y no recibirá horas extras.

- Si quieres puedo reclamar al…

- Esta bien, Ryuuzaki – objeta el japonés contiendo su ira – No me molesta, es necesario.

"_Maldito"_, piensa el castaño en su interior mientras comía en silencio, _"¡BB, eres un maldito! ¿Te crees tan listo como para jugarme estas insignificantes bromas? ¡Qué métodos tan absurdos para probarme! ¿A quién se le ocurriría…?" _Entonces se detuvo. A Light sólo se le ocurría otra persona que usara semejantes métodos para probar algo, y ese alguien estaba sentado en el lateral de la misma mesa, comiendo sin darse por enterado de la situación que acontecían los otros dos. Beyond era más parecido en todo sentido a Ryuuzaki que ningún otro…Hasta posiblemente, más que él…

"_Pero que pena, Light-kun. Yo estaría muy insatisfecho."_

"_Quiso decir que L estaría decepcionado conmigo al ver que no logro diferenciarlo de BB… Que se quedaría insatisfecho conmigo…Qué desgraciado…"_

Y ante todo, Ryuk continuaba riendo en un borde de la sala.

"_¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo, ese tipo raro parecido a L tenía razón: Sí es divertido"._

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Me perdí mucho tiempo, nee? Lo siento!! Igual que en otros fic, el destino conspiraba para que no escribiera el capi XD pero bueno, ya volví! Muajaja!

Espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado, a mí me gustó mucho el hacerlo, pues hacer enfadar a Light es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos XD En fin, he recuperado el ritmo! Así que pronto actu!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!!


	7. Rivalidad

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: __Tary Nagisa__, __xilema95__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Vegen Isennawa__, Betsy17, __Diana Albatou_. _Quienes continúan leyéndome y por quienes seguiré escribiendo."_

**Capítulo VII: **

Y llegó el fin de semana. Light convenció a L de que fuera a ayudar a su madre con las compras para su renovación de votos, mientras que él se quedaría en casa con Beyond.

"_Es hora de ajustar algunas cuentas"._

Mientras tanto, BB se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para el día exclusivo con Yagami Light.

- Muy bien, Kreuss, ya está todo listo – decía en voz baja a sabiendas de que habían micrófonos en el cuarto - . No te olvides de aquel último detalle, que mañana iniciaremos con todo – El pelinegro se sienta en la cama con la vista en el piso - . El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido para lo mortales, ¿no crees? Pero es que uno tiene que seguir adelante, el pasado puede cerrarse con un adecuado…cierre – coge el álbum de fotos y lo abre con diversión -. Nunca es tarde para estas cosas. ¿Te gustará, L? ¿Podrás corresponderme? – Entonces se ríe. Una risa tan macabra que no parecía humana.

La criatura presente con él lo observa embelesada por tal sonido. Aquello le recordaba el por qué hacía todo eso, por qué vivía, o más bien por quién.

- No vayas a hacer nada precipitado, Light – advertía el detective al salir de la casa.

- Claro que no, Ryuuzaki. Ahora bien, tú cuida mucho a mi madre.

- Sí, seguro, Light. ¿Qué podría pasar en un simple día de compras?

- Eso es porque no has comprado todavía a lado de una mujer.

- Mm…Creo que difiero en eso, Light. Tuve una ocasión de hacer compras con Takada-san una vez.

- Ah, cierto – el japonés odiaba recordar eso, cómo había visto al detective en los vestidores de una gran tienda de ropa con la única compañía de Kiyomi Takada, tocándolo con la excusa de asegurarle la ropa…

- ¿Light?

- ¿Sí?

- Dije que ya me iba, nos vemos en la tarde.

- Sí. Adiós, Ryuuzaki.

El pelinegro subió a un taxi y se marchó rumbo a la casa Yagami, para recoger a Sachiko puntualmente. Entretanto, el castaño regresó a la casa y se dirigió al cuarto del _invitado._

- ¿L-sama ya se fue? – preguntó Beyond luciendo agradecido de que le abriesen la puerta por fin.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Ya, baja a desayunar –respondió de mala gana el japonés. Planeaba un extenso interrogatorio una vez estuviesen ambos sentados a la mesa.

Beyond no se hizo de rogar, y bajó como si nada con las manos al bolsillo, encorvado. Seguía siendo demasiado parecido a Ryuuzaki aún sin estar él allí.

- Es hora de que hablemos seriamente, B – indica Light observando con enojo cómo su acompañante devoraba los mismos dulces que el detective había desayunado más temprano ese mismo día.

- ¿Sobre qué, Light?

- Sobre tus intenciones. Eres un asesino, bastante raro y evasivo, debo decir, pero lo eres.

- ¿Y un asesino no deja nunca de serlo, Yagami Light, es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

- No creo que te hayas arrepentido, B, no creo que estés aquí sólo por pasar tus últimos catorce días de vida con Ryuuzaki. No. Yo creo que estás escondiendo algo.

- ¿Algo como qué, Light?

- Algo como un plan para matarnos a mí y a Ryuuzaki.

- Pero que egocéntrico, Light, te pusiste a ti primero.

- ¡No cambies el tema!

Ambos se miraron con algo de hostilidad, y entonces el pelinegro prosiguió su desayuno.

- Veamos lo que dices: ¿Quieres que yo, Beyond, te afirme que estoy llevando a cabo un plan para eliminar a mi mejor amigo de la infancia y a su criminal más querido?

"_¿Criminal?"_

- ¿Quieres que yo, Beyond, afirme que no voy a morirme en cuatro días y que confiese en realidad, que todo ha sido un plan, para disfrutar de una terrible e irrazonable venganza? ¿Que yo, Beyond, en verdad planeo derrotar a las dos mentes más inteligentes de Japón ante sus propias narices, esperando no sólo salirme con la mía, sino que sin levantar la sospecha más mínima en cualquier otro agente de la policía? – el pelinegro deja la cucharilla con la que revolvía su azucarado té, y levanta la taza para tomar un sorbo – Creo yo, Light, que tú quieres muchas cosas de mí, pero temo no poder complacerte en ninguno de esos aspectos. Verás, yo, Beyond, no planea matarlos ni a ti, ni a L, ni planeo hacer nada criminal de nuevo. No, claro que no, sería absurdo que hiciera algo así, cuando me queda tan poco tiempo de vida, Light-kun.

- No creo en ninguna de esas tonterías, B.

- Y no espero que lo hagas, pues lo que creas o no, voy a morirme en cuatro días. Yo, Beyond, voy a desaparecer de este mundo. Otra cosa, es que todo esto te moleste tanto que no quieres aceptar que tu sospechoso favorito no es en realidad culpable.

- Sí eres culpable.

- Pero no de lo que tú quieres que sea, Light. ¿Comprendes ahora lo que L sintió cuando le decían una y otra vez que Yagami Light no era Kira?

- …

- Sé muy bien que eras Kira, Light, conozco todo por lo que tú y L tuvieron que pasar para llegar aquí. Aún me resulta increíble cómo el criminal más poderoso, el _dios_ del nuevo mundo pudo dejarse vencer tan fácilmente por un sentimiento tan vacío como el amor. Trataste y trataste, pero no pudiste matarlo, ¿o sí, Light? Te morirías si L muriese también.

- Ya deja de hablar del pasado y contesta mis preguntas.

- ¿Estás molesto? ¿Que no te gusta recordar todas las veces que le hiciste daño?

- Cállate.

- Aún puedes hacerlo, escribir su nombre en la Death Note.

- _Cállate._

- Es L Lawliet, su verdadero nombre, sí. L Lawliet, ya lo tienes, ¡ahora mátalo!

- ¡Cállate!

Light se levnató bruscamente de la silla y salió de la cocina dispuesto a golpear todo con lo que se encontrara.

"_L Lawliet. ¿Me está tentando? ¡Desgraciado, ha acabado provocándome!"_

Y mientras el japonés se dedicaba a desahogarse un poco, Beyond continuaba comiendo su pan con hartísima mermelada de fresas. Aprovechando la distracción que tenía el hijo Yagami miró hacia un borde de la cocina, sonriendo confiado ante los ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad.

"_Sé que ese tipo no puede hacerme nada", _pensaba Ryuk, _"pero ¿tiene que mirarme así de fijo? No lo niego, este tipo sí da miedo"._

Entretanto, Ryuuzaki se encontraba en una de las tiendas de arreglos florales con Sachiko Yagami, quién insistía en que eligiera alguna, cosa que el pelinegro se negaba a hacer. No creía que su peculiar gusto concordara con el de la señora Yagami, por lo que se limitaba a cargar con todo lo que ella compraba para el gran día.

- Por cierto, Ryuuzaki, ¿no quisieras aprovechar en comprar un traje de una vez? – preguntó mientras examinaba unas flores amarillas.

- ¿Un traje, Sachiko-san? ¿Para habría yo de querer uno? – aventuró el detective observándola.

- Pues para la ceremonia, claro está. Ahora eres como nuestro hijo, Ryuuzaki, tienes que estar presente junto con Light en la ceremonia.

- ¿Me consideran un hijo, Sachiko-san? – se sorprendió.

- Pero claro que sí, Ryuuzaki. Después de todo Light y tú ya están viviendo juntos, ¿o no?

- Sí, pero…

- Deja de decir tonterías, Ryuuzaki, y vamos a conseguirte un buen traje, que nunca te he visto con uno en toda mi vida – sonríe la madre Yagami.

El pelinegro la observa otro poco, y accede.

"_Había olvidado, que ahora formo parte de su familia también"_ piensa siguiendo a la señora Yagami. _"Vaya manera de ser adoptado"._

Al final del día, cuando L vuelve a la casa se encuentra en medio de una batalla entre sus otros dos habitantes: Light y Beyond permanecían casi inmóviles sentados frente a frente en una mesa que contenía un tablero de ajedrez a medio jugar. El ambiente de la sala estaba cargado de hostilidad y esfuerzo, por lo que L prefiere adentrarse en la cocina que seguir contemplando a los genios que luchaban por derrotar a su rival en todo sentido.

"_¡Me dirás toda la verdad, B!"_

"_¡Me dejarás pasar una tarde entera privada con L!"_

Claro que el detective no se imaginaba el por qué tanta concentración en el campo de juego.

**Notas de Suma-chan: **Hi! Espero hayan tenido un lindo Año Nuevo, no pude sorprenderles con un capi más antes, pero ahora lo traigo como un regalo de reyes! XD Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!!


	8. Arreglos verbales

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: __saki-uzumaki__, __xilema95__, __Tary Nagisa__, __Betsy17__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Diana Albatou__, __kaneFantasy__, y __candygirl-chan__._ _Quienes continúan leyéndome y por quienes seguiré escribiendo."_

**Capítulo VIII: Arreglo verbal**

Cuando estaban a punto de dormir, Light decidió terminar con las provocaciones de una vez por todas.

- Ryuuzaki, dijiste que teníamos que quedar en algo para que te reconociera – comenzó- Creo que es tiempo de hablar en serio.

- ¿Volviste a confundirme abajo, Light? – cuestionó L empezando a divertirse.

- Estoy hablando en serio, Ryuuzaki. Temo que algún rato ese tipo vaya a…

- Está bien, Light. ¿En qué quieres quedar?

- No lo sé, ¿una pregunta, tal vez?

- Tiene que ser algo que Beyond no sospeche cuando la hagas.

- Por lo que no podemos seguir un guión definitivo.

- ¡Ya sé! – el detective se sentó en la cama – Tú me harás una pregunta innecesaria, pero a sabiendas de que yo sepa con exactitud la respuesta.

- ¿Cómo? – el japonés se sentó también.

- Me preguntarás algo sabiendo con precisión mi respuesta. La respuesta correcta.

- Pero eso podría saberlo fácilmente B.

- El truco no será que yo responda con esa respuesta – L se acercó más al rostro de su compañero -. El truco será equivocarme.

- Y como yo sé la respuesta segura que tú darías, me daría cuenta.

- Porque de seguro Beyond la respondería correctamente.

- ¡Tal como tú harías en realidad! ¡Perfecto, Ryuuzaki!

- Hagamos una prueba: Debes preguntar cosas que parezcan comunes, o BB lo notará. Pero también deben ser con respuestas que no llamen su atención.

- Bien… ¿Cuál es tu sabor favorito en un helado?

- Fresa.

- Muy bien, me doy cuenta. Normalmente no te decidirías solo por uno tan rápidamente.

- Lo sé, bien hecho. Ese tipo de preguntas será entonces Light.

- Perfecto… Ahora…¿Qué tal si no dormimos todavía? Después de hora ya se nos pasó la hora de sueño.

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer hasta que vuelva, Light-kun?

La única respuesta fue el apasionado beso que el castaño inició sin contenerse. El pelinegro no lo detuvo y así pasó el tiempo más veloz.

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Light se encontró de nuevo ante dos Ryuuzaki en la mesa, comiendo exactamente lo mismo. Esta vez sonrió para sí mismo al sentarse frente a ellos.

- ¿Dormiste bien B? – preguntó con la mirada fija en su taza de café.

- Todos durmieron como siempre, Light, de lo contrario que se mencionaría el hecho personalmente como una queja o un comentario cotidiano, ¿no crees?

"_De acuerdo, ese es B, aunque claro, si Ryuuzaki estaría de mal humor respondería así, pero como sé que no lo está, es claro cuál es cual en estos momentos" _pensó el japonés satisfecho.

- Como tú digas, B. Sólo quería romper un poco el silencio – y entonces el castaño reveló una sonrisa aparentemente amable al pelinegro seleccionado como el impostor. Esto dejó un tanto desconcertado al visitante, pero no se rindió. Más tarde volvió a presentarle otra prueba similar.

- ¿Les gustaría algo de crema? – preguntó Yagami hijo desde la cocina aprovechando que había ido por algo de fruta.

- Sí, me gustaría un poco, Light – respondió uno de ellos, tal como lo haría L.

Light preparó entonces su estrategia.

- ¿Te la traigo en un pocillo o prefieres toda la lata? – preguntó desde el refrigerador.

- Sabes cuanta crema entra en una taza Light, no necesito recordártelo.

"_Bingo, ése es Ryuuzaki. Normalmente ni él sabe cuánto de crema va a consumir su organismo, y ciertamente jamás ha llenado toda su taza con crema._"

- Ten, Ryuuzaki – le acercó la lata y sentó de vuelta a la mesa ante la mirada de reojo del otro pelinegro.

"_¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Y cómo sabe él que sí es Ryuuzaki? La situación no ha cambiado a lo de anoche, pero al parecer ha logrado identificarlo con bastante seguridad…"_

BB se comió otro trozo de su pie de limón justo al mismo tiempo que L lo hacía.

Momento después, justo cuando Light salía, un Ryuuzaki le abría la puerta mientras el otro le pasaba el abrigo.

- ¿Ryuuzaki, saldrás hoy a investigar algún caso? – preguntó mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Uno de los pelinegros se proponía a contestar, cuando el otro se le adelantó.

- De hecho tengo un caso muy interesante ahora mismo en la ciudad, creo que tendré que considerarlo – señaló con un pulgar en los labios.

- Aunque desde luego, yo nunca me he arriesgado así de precipitadamente en un caso, por lo que mi inclinación se iría más a contratar a alguien que fuera como mis ojos – completó el otro repitiendo el mismo gesto a la perfección.

"_La cual, es la respuesta correcta"_

- Bien, de cualquier modo ten cuidado, ¿sí? – El castaño se acercó a darle un breve beso de despedida al primero que había hablado – Hoy me temo que no regresaré hasta la noche.

- ¿Por qué no, Light? – preguntó ese pelinegro evidentemente el verdadero L.

- Tengo mucho trabajo para hoy, más papeleo de lo habitual.

- Comprendo. Te estaré esperando.

El japonés le dirigió una última mirada al impostor y se marchó. BB estaba sorprendido. Muy sorprendido.

"_Me ha reconocido, o más bien, ha reconocido a L. ¿Cómo? Si antes no podía diferenciarnos, ¿acaso hice algo mal hoy? No, imposible, me he preparado demasiado… Tal vez…Bueno, de todas formas ha cumplido su palabra. Tengo la tarde entera a solas con L."_

- Bien, resolveré un par de casos, y entonces haremos algo, ¿te parece, Beyond? – ofreció el detective mientras se dirigía a las gradas.

- No, de hecho no me parece, L – contestó el otro sin moverse de donde estaba. Ryuuzaki se detuvo algo sorprendido. Se volteó a verificar que lo decía en serio.

- ¿Perdón?

- L, tú me prometiste complacerme mientras me quedaba aquí, ¿o no? Sería tu reivindicación por el abandono y olvido que me tuviste, ¿recuerdas? – Empezó BB acercándose a su compañero – Ahora han pasado varios días, y ya sólo me quedan tres antes de que me muera – comenzó a rodearlo sin quitarle la mirada fija de los ojos – Creo que es tiempo de avanzar un poco más, L. Estoy cansado de esta vida, y quiero divertirme un poco antes de partir.

- ¿Divertirte? ¿Y cuál es tu concepto de diversión, Beyond?

- Ah… eso lo sabrás pronto. Por ahora, sólo quiero salir.

- ¿Salir?

- Sí. Este lugar ya me enferma, estar encerrado en una habitación noche tras noche, no deja de ser tan horrible como lo era antes.

- … De acuerdo. ¿Y adónde quieres salir?

- Quiero mostrarte algo, L. Déjame enseñarte lo que soy.

Al detective aquello le parecía una mala idea, pero considerando que el tiempo pasaba rápido, creía que podría soportarlo. Tres días, no era demasiado. Se lo debía al niño invisible.

- Está bien. Vamos.

Mientras tanto, cuando Light Yagami llegó a su oficina, se fue de inmediato hacia los monitores que tenía de su propia casa. Justo a tiempo para visualizar a dos pelinegros abandonando la casa.

"_Maldición, Ryuuzaki, qué fácil eres de convencer a veces"._

- Oye, Light. ¿Vas a cumplir tu palabra de no llamarle al celular? – pregunta Ryuk observando lo mismo que él.

- Claro que si, Ryuk. Lo quiera o no, afrontaré las consecuencias de mi derrota.

- Vaya, has madurado mucho, Light.

- En la vida uno crece, Ryuk, aunque lamente decir que lamentablemente tú no estás vivo. Para variar, sólo he perdido una batalla, Ryuk. Todavía quedan muchas otras con las que desquitarme.

- Jeje.

Pasan unos minutos de silencio.

- Espera. Si yo no estoy vivo, ¿significa que no puedo crecer? – preguntó el shinigami confundido.

- Déjalo ya, Ryuk – sonrió divertido el japonés.

Varias calles alejadas de la jefatura, se encontraban ambos pelinegros, caminando como si nada por la acera, con las manos al bolsillo.

- No parece que esté tan cerca como decía, Beyond. Ya pasamos varias cuadras.

- La paciencia es una virtud, L. Además, esto no es nada comparado a lo que yo tuve que esperar para este momento.

- Creo que le estás dando demasiada importancia.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Desde luego que lo creo, Beyond, de otro modo no lo habría mencionado.

- Estaba siendo sarcástico.

- ¿En serio? No lo había notado.

- …

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un enorme motel, con los cuartos apuntados hacia el gran estacionamiento que había en el centro.

- Aquí es.

- ¿Qué?

- Esto es lo que quería mostrarte, L. Aquí he vivido un largo tiempo.

En silencio, cruzaron la carretera hasta una de las puertas del motel. Beyond Birthday tenía una llave.

- He pagado por adelantada por todo el mes, ya sabes. Antes de saber que moriría en tres días.

El cuarto se localizaba en el tercer piso del motel, justo el último de la larga fila que iniciaba con las gradas. Al entrar, reveló ser una habitación mediana, ni muy pequeña ni muy grande. Había otra puerta al fondo, seguramente el baño. Una cama de plaza doble con barrotes tendida con escazas frazadas, una vieja televisión en un delgado mueble apoyado contra una de las paredes, una cómoda con cajones oscuros en otra, y una maceta con una planta en uno de los bordes. Nada más había en la habitación.

- ¿Pasaste un largo tiempo aquí? – preguntó L justo al instante de notar que las únicas ventanas, situadas a lado de la puerta, estaban cubiertas por recuadros hacia afuera dentro las cortinas.

De pronto la puerta a sus espaldas se cerró y algo húmedo le obstruyó la respiración.

Segundos después, L Lawliet se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo mientras Beyond trababa con llave la puerta desde el interior.

- Esto, es a lo que yo llamo divertido, L – sonrió.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Lamento la demora!! Es que… la vida es tan impredecible, que sólo diré eso. Disfruten todo, que uno jamás sabe cuando llega la muerte –a menos claro, que seas Beyond, o tengas los ojos de shinigami.

Sorprendidos?? Muajaja!!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	9. Witzy Witzy araña trepó su telaraña

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: __Tary Nagisa__, __xilema95__, __Betsy17__, __saki-uzumaki__, __candygirl-chan__, __kaneFantasy__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Diana Albatou_ _y lucy-chan97. __Quienes continúan leyéndome y por quienes seguiré escribiendo."_

**Capítulo IX: Witzy Witzy araña trepó su telaraña**

Hrs. 21.30, y todavía no había señales de los pelinegros volviendo a la casa. Yagami Light comenzaba a inquietarse.

"_Ya le he dado suficiente privacidad, es hora de volver a casa"_ se propone mientras se alistaba para dejar la oficina. Él no iba a armar un escándalo desde su trabajo, pero si acaso llegaba a su casa y no los encontraba allí dentro, entonces él… _"Contrólate, Light. Es Ryuuzaki después de todo, él no haría nada por el estilo"._

El shinigami que lo acompañaba permanecía también en silencio, atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir, sin embargo, al contrario que Light, estaba predeciblemente intrigado en una manera emocionante.

Al llegar a casa, el japonés ingresa calmado como siempre, o al menos aparentando estarlo. Se dirige a la cocina, y luego sube a los cuartos. Descubre entonces que la casa permanecía vacía.

Impaciente y sumamente molesto, llama al celular de Ryuuzaki sin importarle la apuesta con el asesino.

Suena unos segundos…

- ¿Hola? – Era la voz del pelinegro con algo de interferencia y eco.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? ¿Dónde estás?

- Paseando todavía con Beyond.

- ¿No crees que se están pasando un poco? Ya deberían volver.

- De hecho Light, creo que no volveremos hasta mañana.

- ¿Qué?

- Resulta que aún tenemos mucho en común, ¿comprendes?

- Ya, hablo en serio, Ryuuzaki.

- Te lo digo en serio. Voy a pasar con él la noche. Tal vez incluso me quede con él hasta que llegue su hora.

- … ¿dónde está Ryuuzaki?

- ¿Cómo?

- Tú eres Beyond. Quiero que me digas dónde está.

- ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? ¿Tan seguro estás de mis sentimientos por ti?

- Deja de hablar como él, y dime de una maldita vez dónde está.

- … - Entonces se escucha una risa extravagante – Bien, me atrapaste, Light. No soy L. Pero lo que dije fue en serio, va a pasar la noche conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque se lo pedí, Light, por eso… Bueno, tal vez por eso y por el hecho de que está atado a una cama ahora mismo.

- ¡…! ¡¿Dónde está?!

- Tranquilo. He decidido ser bueno, y devolverles la amabilidad que me han brindado estos últimos días…No voy a matarlo, no. De hecho, te lo voy a devolver.

- ¿Devolver?

- Sí, aunque me temo, no podré hacerlo en las mismas condiciones de antes – una vez más, la risa, aunque más insensible.

- Beyond, más te vale que…

- ¿Que qué, Light? Ahora mismo no sabes dónde estoy, ni dónde está él. Pero relájate, que no voy a dejarte de brazos cruzados. Sé que intentarás hallarme, y lo harás, sí, pero sólo cuando yo lo decida. Así que, tendrás a L de nuevo en tres días, es decir, pasado mañana. Cuando yo me haya ido – Cuelga.

Light todavía no reacciona. Sujetaba su celular sin poder creerlo.

- ¡Maldito!! – deja el aparato sobre su cama y sale corriendo al cuarto de BB, en donde comienza a revisarlo botando todo sin importarle el alboroto que se oía - ¡Eres un maldito, BB!! ¡Te odio!! – Luego de dejar el cuarto prácticamente de cabeza, arranca las cortinas de pura rabia. Al final cae semienvuelto en una de ellas al piso, apoyado en la pared – Ryuuzaki… - Y en el instante en que la imagen de su detective atado a una cama bajo el poder de BB se proyectó en su mente, se dedica a voltear la cama también en otro arranque esta vez de impotencia.

"_No. No dejaré que le pase nada"._

Con la respiración agitada se dirige al cuarto oculto de vigilancia de la casa, en el armario de su propio dormitorio, y manipulando una de las computadoras, consigue su objetivo: Rastrea la ubicación del celular de Ryuuzaki.

"_Me pregunto si BB sabe de esto"._

Memoriza la dirección y sale conduciendo velozmente al lugar indicado. La risa de Ryuk en el asiento de atrás se escuchó una sola vez, antes de que el castaño lo mirara de muerte por el retrovisor.

Mientras tanto, L trataba de controlar su respiración. Había despertado con las muñecas atadas en las barras de una cama, y los pies en sus dos barrotes inferiores. Seguía en ese cuarto de motel al que había llegado con Beyond.

- Vamos L, no seas tan…anticuado – reclama el otro pelinegro divirtiéndose con los esfuerzos del primero – Técnicamente… no le estás siendo infiel a ese japonés… No te sientas tan culpable de… divertirte.

- Cállate… - No pudo decir nada más. Deseaba estar con Light en aquel momento. Deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar en aquel momento.

"_¡Light!"_

El castaño llega a un viejo motel, y va corriendo hasta el último cuarto del tercer piso, según indicaba la altura del celular. Alista su revólver y abre la puerta con una patada.

- ¡Alto! – apunta el arma en el interior y…

"_¡Vacío!"_

No había nadie en la habitación. El shinigami vuelve a reír.

Entonces Light se alarma al ver un celular en la cama de ese cuarto. Era el del detective.

"_Ha estado aquí, a menos que tenga un cómplice… ¿un shinigami?"_

- Ryuk – llama con frialdad - ¿Dónde está Ryuuzaki?

- ¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? Yo no sé nada.

- Hablaste con BB el primer día, ya, dime lo que te dijo.

El shinigami permanece un momento en silencio, pero se da cuenta que Light podría no estar en sus cabales en ese instante.

- Solamente me dijo: No hagas nada, y te divertirás. De hecho me recordó a ti cuando eras más joven como Kira. Tú tampoco me decías nada de tus planes hasta que los llevabas a cabo, ¿recuerdas, Light?

- … - El japonés revisaba el celular hallado - ¿Sabes si había otro shinigami en la casa?

- … Sí. Creo que había otro, pero jamás se mostró ante mí.

- ¿Y por qué demonios ¡no dijiste nada!?- Light se voltea a verlo, y Ryuk se queda sin palabras.

"_Sus ojos…" _piensa Ryuk al observarlo, _"ya no son como antes…"_

De improviso, el castaño abandona el cuarto y se dirige a la recepción. Allí le ordena al encargado en turno que llamara al cuarto en el que había encontrado el celular, y que leyera el periódico hasta que él le dijera que parase. Cómo era de la policía, el encargado obedeció de inmediato. Entonces Light activó el altavoz del teléfono del cuarto, y desde el celular de L llamó al suyo, activando el altavoz también. Dejó ambos aparatos lado a lado, y salió del cuarto para escuchar desde su propio celular. Tal como temía, la voz del encargado leyendo el periódico se escuchaba con la misma distorsión y eco con las que había escuchado la voz de Beyond esa misma noche. BB le había ordenado a su shinigami que conectara los altavoces, de modo que no tuvo que estar allí mnecesariamente, y que por lo tanto, ni él ni Ryuuzaki se hallaban cerca. Después de todo, nadie se daría cuenta de un celular arrastrándose sólo por las calles hasta ese cuarto. Muy hábil el utilizar a un shinigami.

Por último, Light revisa personalmente cada cuarto del establecimiento acompañado por el gerente, y al comprobar que no había nada sospechoso, se marcha a la jefatura.

Utilizando sus influencias, y su propio atractivo, logra conseguir la lista de los números que había llamado a ese cuarto de hotel sin llamar la atención. Efectivamente, había un número que había llamado al cuarto varias veces, marcando como la última llamada poco antes de que hablar con Light. Aquel número pertenecía a una cabina telefónica situada en la parte trasera de una gasolinera, lo cual implicaba que difícilmente habría testigos. De todas formas, el japonés hizo las respectivas averiguaciones personalmente, y exploró un poco la gasolinera. No había rastro alguno del criminal, ni testimonio que pudiera confirmar su presencia. La cabina en cuestión, se hallaba fija en un punto ciego de las ventanas del puesto de control de la gasolinera. Ideal para una llamada de ese estilo.

Entonces, Light nota algo extraño: Había una flecha apuntando hacia abajo dibujada en el auricular del teléfono. Eso no era casualidad, por lo que revisa la parte inferior de la cabina, y encuentra un papel adhesivo pegado en la oscuridad. Tenía algo escrito:

"_Esta noche no podrás llegar a mí. Imagino que pronto va a amanecer. _

_Te sugiero vayas a dormir, puesto que sería mejor llevar las apariencias tranquilas. _

_Recuerda que aún no saben su verdadera identidad._

_Mantén tu rutina normal mañana, y te llegará una pista sobre su paradero._

_BB"_

Light se siente ligeramente perdido. Beyond Birthday había predicho que tarde o temprano acudiría a esa cabina. Había adivinado todos sus movimientos. ¿Qué le impedía predecirlos de nuevo ante la nueva pista? Era como si hubiera caído directamente en su trampa.

- Ryuk – dice entonces el castaño sin soltar el papel – Prométeme que me dirás cuando notes algo.

El shinigami se sorprende, la voz de Light estaba apagada. ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo? Habían seguido todos los pasos que Beyond había querido que recorrieran, y ahora no quedaba nada más que ir a dormir, y pretender tener un día normal cuando amaneciera. Ryuk creyó comprender algo de esa impotencia.

- De acuerdo, Light. Lo prometo.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Ah, bueno. Estamos en una parte oscura, nee? La verdad, esto lo tenía planeado desde pensé en incluir a BB en la historia, por lo que comprenderán por qué se llama At the limit.

Pero bueno, **esta vez les voy a dar a elegir cuando quieren la actualización!** Cómo? Muy fácil! Tan pronto los reviews lleguen a 82, subiré ese mismo día el siguiente capi. Así que, sean cooperativos, queridos lectores, y demuéstrenme lo mucho que quieren saber cómo continúa este fic.

Depende de ustedes! No necesitan registrarse para dejar uno.

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	10. Vino el viento y se la llevó

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: __xilema95__, __Tary Nagisa__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __kaneFantasy__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Betsy17__, __Diana Albatou__, __korime__, mika, tami, dani, __Angel of the Red Sand__, y Paulina. __Quienes continúan leyéndome y por quienes seguiré escribiendo."_

**Capítulo X: Vino el viento y se la llevó**

El japonés llegó a su trabajo puntualmente, como solía hacer. Trabajó en silencio durante unos minutos, pero entonces se interrumpió. Aquella noche no había logrado conciliar el sueño, y pese a que a simple vista presentaba un aspecto respetable, de cerca podían apreciarse sus leves ojeras y la irritación en sus ojos.

"_Ryuuzaki… no soporto tenerte lejos, y mucho menos cuando sé que estás a su merced…"_

La nota en la cabina telefónica indicaba que siguiera con su rutina diaria, que automáticamente le llegaría una pista más hacia el pelinegro, pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo llegaría esa pista? Faltaba mucho para medio día, y tener que esperar toda la tarde le parecía una eternidad.

"_¡Maldito Beyond!"_

Pero… ¿y si utilizaba la death note? Después de todo, sabía su verdadero nombre, e inevitablemente conocía su rostro. Sin embargo sabía que no lo haría, tenía un terrible presentimiento sobre hacerlo.

¿Qué pasaría si en realidad el criminal se había puesto un nombre falso desde el principio? ¿Qué pasaría si aquel nombre fuese justamente igual al verdadero de Ryuuzaki? ¿Qué pasaría si escribía aquel nombre, con rostro, y aún así el criminal no muriera?

"_Sería una ventaja muy tentativa tratándose de Kira como oponente. No sólo mataría a L, sino que haría que yo mismo lo hiciese"._

Ah, pero Ryuuzaki habría dicho algo al respecto. Le habría advertido más de la cuenta, incluso tal vez hasta lo habría desmentido. Y Ryuuzaki no había dicho nada.

"_Aunque improbable, será mejor no arriesgarme. Ryuuzaki podría estar en un lugar peligroso. Podría morir estando inmovilizado y aislado de la gente… Él prometió devolvérmelo"._

¿Pero una promesa de esa fuente tenía garantía? Light quería pensar que sí. No soportaría la idea de perder a Ryuuzaki en esos momentos, deseaba verlo una vez más, sentirlo, olerlo, decirle un único y honesto te quiero. Aquello no podía terminar así. Simplemente no podía.

El amanecer había llegado en una eternidad para el cautivo. El detective percibió los rayos del sol penetrando lentamente en la habitación por los escasos espacios entre los pósters de las ventanas. Estaba tumbado boca abajo en la cama, respirando agitadamente y transpirando en todo el cuerpo. Sus muñecas le dolían, sus brazos estaban adormecidos de estar tanto tiempo estirados desde los barrotes de la cama. Ni qué decir de sus pies.

- Oh, ya es de día – señaló el otro pelinegro con diversión – Anímate L, mañana volverás a casa.

Ryuuzaki se sintió vagamente aliviado cuando Beyond Birthday abandonó la cama.

- Bueno, puedes dormir por ahora. Más tarde te contaré finalmente uno de mis más importantes secretos – BB se inclino para verlo a la cara - ¿Recuerdas lo que dije el primer día que llegué a tu puerta? Dije que tenía algo muy importante que decirte, pero que lo haría a su debido tiempo. ¿Recuerdas? – el asesino esperó alguna respuesta, pero no la recibió – No importa, igual te lo diré. Te concierne a ti, después de todo. De nada serviría llevármelo a la tumba conmigo – entonces BB se rió cruelmente y se alejó de la cama, probablemente se dirigió al baño.

L pensó que era buen momento para tratar de huir, pero estaba tan cansado que no podría moverse ni aunque tuviera las extremidades libres. No tardó mucho en quedarse profundamente dormido.

Transcurrida la mañana, Light aún no recibía ninguna pista que le guiase a su pelinegro. Se ponía a trabajar de vez en cuando, pero entonces sufría algunas de esas pequeñas lagunas en que su mente se dedicaba solamente a pensar en Ryuuzaki y en cómo estaría en esos momentos.

Fue entonces cuando Soichiro Yagami entró a su oficina.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Light? – preguntó sonriendo con sinceridad ante su hijo. Éste pareció no haberle oído entrar, ni mucho menos pronunciar su nombre. Aquello le recordó a Soichiro la época en que su hijo estaba en un estado similar, cuando todos creían que el detective mundialmente más reconocido había muerto por una bomba en su helicóptero. Eso era malo – Light… - insistió acercándose un poco más al aludido.

- ¿Eh? Padre – saludó el castaño percatándose recién de su presencia – Perdón, ¿decías algo?

- No, yo… ¿Pasa algo malo, Light? – Tenía hasta miedo de preguntar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – se extrañó su hijo.

- Bueno, pues… has estado raro toda la mañana.

- ¿En serio? Lo siento, estoy algo cansado por el trabajo – Yagami hijo se volvió hacia su monitor.

- ¿Cómo está Ryuuzaki? – preguntó entonces Soichiro lanzándose a su presentimiento.

- … bien – respondió Light con una voz tan delgada y frágil que no logró engañar a su padre.

- ¿Pasó algo entre él y tú, Light?

- … - el japonés no contestó, pero bajó la cabeza sospechosamente. Decidió no empeorar las cosas con su padre – Tuvimos una pelea ayer - soltó finalmente.

- ¿Una pelea?

- Sí. Él no ha…vuelto, desde anoche a casa.

- Ah, ya veo – Soichiro se sentó en un sillón que tenía Light en un costado de su oficina – Entonces fue cosa seria, ¿no?

- Sí, más o menos. Es lo de menos ahora. El problema es…que no logro encontrarlo.

Soichiro se sintió en cierta forma más relajado. Esto no era tan grave como la vez de la bomba. Sólo se trataba de un problema amoroso entre dos personas demasiado competitivas.

- Light, tú y Ryuuzaki han pasado por mucho más que cualquier otra pareja. Han superado obstáculos mayores, y vencido peligros más fuertes que los dos. Pienso que sólo debes esperar, para que él vuelva a ti, Light. Y créeme, lo hará.

Esas palabras lo habrían aliviado, pero en lugar de reconfortarlo sólo se le clavaban más y más en su pecho.

"_Él volvería… y si no lo hace, es porque…"_

- Papá, disculpa, pero preferiría estar solo.

- De acuerdo Light, pero no olvides lo que te acabo de decir. Es posible incluso que cuando vuelvas a casa ya esté allí, esperándote. No tienes que quedarte todo el día ahora, ayer ya lo hiciste, ¿no?

Justo cuando Soichiro ya estaba fuera de la habitación, Light estalló una vez más en impotencia y derribó todo lo que había en su escritorio. Apoyó el rostro entre sus brazos y se recostó sobre su escritorio, frente al monitor. Ryuk sabía que se estaba desahogando.

La siguiente vez que el detective recobró el sentido, observó que el otro lo había volteado, ahora miraba fijamente el techo. Advirtió también que le habían cambiado la tela que tenía como mordaza para que no gritara. La anterior había quedado inutilizable.

- Ya despertaste L, que bien. Ahora voy a contarte lo que he querido decirte desde hace tiempo.

Beyond se encontraba sentado junto a él, en un costado de la cama. Lo miraba con tanto placer, que el detective lo aborrecía con sólo verlo de reojo –Veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo? – el pelinegro se llevó las rodillas al pecho y se mordió un pulgar - ¿Sabes por qué desaparecí, L? ¿Sabes la verdadera razón por la que me fui de la Wammy's House aquella vez? – el detective escuchaba atentamente, pese a evadirlo con la mirada – Tú creíste que las criaturas que veía me habían llevado, o que al menos me habían convencido para marcharme, ¿no? Por eso tenías miedo de ir a buscarme. Sin embargo, no fue así en absoluto. Me fui por otro motivo totalmente diferente. ¿Quieres saber cuál es? – BB lo miró divertido, y entonces se levantó para deambular alrededor – En ese entonces, la Wammy's House era dirigida por cuatro hombres, uno de ellos, tu estimado Watari. Actualmente sólo la dirige Broke, y algún par de subordinados. Lo sé, porque yo maté a los otros tres socios de Quillish, pero como sea. La noche que desaparecí del orfanato, yo estaba… - pero el asesino se detiene al notar que su prisionero hacía algunas muecas de dolor, pese a que trababa de contenerlo – Creo que ya llevas mucho tiempo en esa posición, ¿no? Déjame aliviar un poco tus brazos – Beyond se apoya en la cama y desata las manos de los barrotes, pretendiendo atarlas en la espalda del detective, sin embargo tan pronto L sintió sus manos libres lanzó velozmente un fuerte golpe directamente en la cara del otro pelinegro, derribándolo de la cama para caer de bruces al piso. Tan rápido como pudo, Ryuuzaki se quitó la mordaza y se desató el pie izquierdo, cumpliendo su objetivo de darle una patada al criminal que acababa de levantarse para someterlo. Luego de esto, Beyond cae nuevamente al piso esta vez sin aire, mientras que el detective se desataba el otro pie. Corre entonces rumbo a la puerta de la habitación…

Yagami Light continuaba en su oficina, procurando trabajar un poco, sin poder conseguirlo. No podía concentrarse bajo una situación de ese estilo, no pensaba con claridad. De pronto su monitor emite un bip al recibir un mensaje instantáneo:

_Hazme una lista de los contactos del siguiente correo, incluyendo alguna descripción única de su rostro para cada uno. Tan pronto lo hagas, desliza la lista bajo la puerta de tu baño privado. _

_Tienes dos minutos para hacerlo, o no sabrás dónde encontrar a L._

Light se extraña respecto al mensaje, pero no había tiempo que perder. Había una dirección electrónica en la parte inferior de la ventana, por lo que accede inmediatamente y gracias a los programas de la policía, consigue la contraseña en menos de un minuto. Ingresa al correo, y se dirige a contactos. Había una corta lista de unos siete miembros, cada uno con fotografía incluida. El japonés coge un bolígrafo y comienza a anotar cada uno de los nombres de los contactos en la libreta que tenía sobre su escritorio, incluyendo un rasgo único de cada uno, como cicatrices, forma del rostro o su peinado. Tan pronto termina desliza la hoja arrancada bajo la puerta de su baño privado, tal como indicaba el mensaje que hiciera. Se fija la hora, y descubre que eran exactamente dos minutos en ese momento. Se agacha para ver si el papel seguía allí, y se pone nervioso al comprobar que el papel no se movía. Entonces suena otro bip en su monitor. Se apresura a leer:

_Ve al parque Kotori y espérale. _

Light trata de descifrar el origen de los mensajes, pero entonces su computador se apaga. La luz se había cortado en todo el edificio. Sale del establecimiento en silencio y se dirige al lugar indicado.

- Light – dice de pronto Ryuk – alguien nos está siguiendo.

- ¿Un hombre? – pregunta disimuladamente el castaño.

- No. Un shinigami.

Esto sorprende al japonés, pero no se detiene.

"_Significa que estamos yendo de acuerdo a sus planes. Por el momento no hay de otra"._

Con llave. La puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada con llave, y la llave no se encontraba por ahí cerca. L se preparaba para estrellarse contra la ventana, cuando el asesino lo coge por la espalda y lo derriba al suelo. Se monta encima de él y comienza a estrangularlo con ambas manos. Ryuuzaki trataba de soltarse, pero estaba más débil que el otro pelinegro. Comienza a distorsionarse su visión por falta de aire. Entonces Birthday lo suelta. Mientras el detective aspiraba dificultosamente aire de nuevo a sus pulmones, BB lo arrastra de vuelta a la cama, lo pone boca abajo y le amarra fuertemente los brazos a la espalda.

- Cielos, L, no me estás dejando contarte nada – le reclama mientras se volteaba para atarle de nuevo los pies. Luego voltea a su presa una vez y le ata una venda en los ojos, dejando al detective en inevitable oscuridad – Mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no, L? – el aludido abre la boca para gritar como nunca había hecho, pero entonces BB lo besa evitando el grito. Tan pronto se separa le pone la mordaza otra vez.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Vaya, lo lograron! Menos mal que revisé mi correo hoy, y menos mal que tenía el capi ya escrito, puesto que he estado sin tiempo toda la semana XD

En fin, espero el capi haya despertado intriga XD y pues, **nos veremos en mi próxima actu! La cual será entre el 19 y 20 de febrero.** Claro, la oferta sigue en pie, **si quieren la actu más antes será con 95 reviews,** pero por favor, no se sientan presionados, igual la voy a subir! n_n

**Gracias a todos por sus estimuladores comentarios!! Arigatou!!!**

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	11. Witzy Witzy araña otra vez subió

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: __saki-uzumaki__, __Tary Nagisa__, __xilema95__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Betsy17__, __Diana Albatou__, __kaneFantasy__, __korime__, Miko-alkimista, __Angel of the Red Sand__, __oO-freak-Oo__, y Ki_ chan. __Quienes continúan leyéndome y por quienes seguiré escribiendo."_

**Capítulo XI: Witzy Witzy araña otra vez subió**

Beyond Birthday continuaba su historia:

- La noche en que me fui, estaba paseando de nuevo por el orfanato, cuando oí voces discutir. Al asomarme en una puerta semiabierta, vi que estaban allí los otros tres socios de Watari, discutiendo. ¿Sabes lo que discutían? – Parecía que el asesino no dejaba de divertirse nunca – No lograban ponerse de acuerdo en cómo matarte, L. Todos veían defectos a cada plan que trazaban, matarte iba a ser una tarea bastante difícil – BB no sabía el estado del detective, puesto que tenía una venda en los ojos, una mordaza en la boca, no tenía idea del gesto que estaría haciendo. De hecho ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera escuchando, pero continuaría de todas formas – El motivo para esto era muy simple: Tenías una fortuna inmensa que heredar, como Lawliet legítimo que eras, y ellos no creían que ibas a compartir tu fortuna con ellos. Esos hombres querían administrar personalmente ese dinero, era la forma más segura de embolsillarse un poco sin que lo notara alguien. Sin embargo, sabían también que eras un genio, y que sin ti el orfanato y la fortuna, no iban a dar tantos frutos como darían si te tuvieran a su servicio. Dejar el asiento de L vacío, era un riesgo que ninguno de ellos quería correr, por lo que antes de siquiera planear tu muerte, se aseguraron de llenar ese asiento. Yo iba a ser tu reemplazo, L. Me adoptaron únicamente bajo ese propósito, y me criaron de manera que fuera idéntico a ti. Así no faltarías luego de tu propia muerte, Watari no notaría la diferencia, o al menos eso pensaban esos hombres. Esa noche me enteré de todo, y sabía que no podría hacer nada para ayudarte. Si los delataba, probablemente acabarían asesinándome ellos mismos, y encontrarían a alguien más para tu remplazo. Tenía que matarlos – Beyond contempló unos segundos a su acompañante. Su respiración eran pausada, pero continua. L estaba escuchándolo – Así que decidí irme, desaparecer del orfanato, y aceptar la ayuda de las criaturas que me rodeaban desde antes. Ellas me guiaron durante los asesinatos, fueron tan brillantes que todos se concentraron en tu entrenamiento intensivo en lugar de buscar a un insignificante mocoso como yo. Así perdí todo, L. Abandoné mi futuro para salvar tu vida. ¿No deberías estar más agradecido? Realmente me sentí ofendido, cuando me golpeaste hace rato – El asesino acaricia una de las mejillas al detective – En realidad me debes la vida, L. Me perteneces – el detective apartó su rostro de la mano del otro pelinegro, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse poco a poco – Sé que ahora debes odiarme, L, pero en el fondo sabes que lo que te dije es verdad. Debes recordarlos un poco, a esos hombres. ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo maté a cada uno de ellos? Depués de todo, sabes que son experto contando esta clase de cosas, L – Beyond se inclina para hablar directamente al oído del detective en voz baja – Imagina mientras lo relato para ti, L…

Entretanto, el japonés revisaba el parque Kotori, que no era muy grande, a decir verdad, pero sí era largo, y abarcaba tres cuadras unidas, rodeadas únicamente por avenidas de doble vía. A esas horas ya casi atardecía, por lo que las familias comenzaban a retirarse. Al final, advierte que en uno de los árboles se hallaban talladas las letras: BBxL, por lo que asumió que ése era el sitio en el que debía estar.

- Ryuk, ¿sigue el shinigami cerca? – pregunta en voz discreta.

- Sí. Se encuentra detrás de esos matorrales. Creo que no quiere que lo veamos, Light.

- No importa. Esperaremos aquí.

Ryuuzaki despierta con lentitud. Seguía sin ver nada, sin oír nada. Sus brazos ya se le habían dormido bajo su peso, temía comenzar a sufrir alucinaciones por la constante incertidumbre. De pronto escucha a alguien acercarse y entonces la venda es retirada de sus ojos. La tenue luz que había en la habitación le quema los ojos, había estado mucho tiempo en las tinieblas.

- Hola, L. Bienvenido de nuevo – saluda Beyond sosteniendo la venda recientemente extraída – Ahora voy a mostrarte algo que temía no lograría hacerlo antes de desaparecer. Observa, es algo que he estado sospechando desde hace mucho, pero no tenía cómo demostrarlo.

El detective aletargado, mira dos monitores cerca de la cama, a su lado. No tenía idea de cómo habían llegado allí, pero no le importaba. En uno de ellos se podía ver a su japonés, sentado frente a su computador, escribiendo algo. Estaba de espaldas a la cámara.

- La verdad, siempre he sospechado de Yagami Light como Kira. Sé que tú lo hacías también inicialmente, pero ahora ya estaba _curado_ supuestamente de su obsesión – comenzó BB encendiendo el otro monitor – Aquí están, las noticias de hoy. Han muerto aproximadamente siete criminales el día de hoy, ¿cómo? De ataques cardíacos – se acercó entonces al teclado del primer monitor – Mira, justo ahora... ¿ves? – El monitor de Yagami Light había hecho un acercamiento sobre su hombro, lo suficientemente cerca como para distinguir algunas palabras del cuaderno en el que escribía – Comprobamos los nombres y… ¡Bam! Son los mismos. La hora de muerte concuerda con los ataques cardiacos de estos criminales, con un diferencia de cuarenta segundos luego de que Light escribiera sus nombres en el cuaderno. ¿Coincidencia, L? – Ryuuzaki veía atentamente el primer monitor, y luego observa el segundo, comprobando rápidamente los nombres, la hora, y la causa de muerte de los criminales. La reportera del segundo monitor, manifestaba abiertamente sus sospechas sobre el regreso de Kira, todos en la prisión estaban aterrados. Las entrevistas de los guardias afirmaban cómo uno a uno los criminales fallecidos habían ido cayendo en sus respectivas celdas. Y entonces veía la cámara en la oficina de Light, y cómo él mismo, personalmente escribía como si nada los siete nombres. Aquella escena repetía una y otra vez, para ir comprobando cada nombre con cada repetición – La verdad no me sorprende demasiado, L. Siempre creí que ese sujeto esperaba una situación así para recomenzar su trabajo. Y con una situación así, me refiero a tu muerte – BB sonríe al ver que el detective no parpadeaba. Entonces se ve a Light levantándose de su silla y saliendo tranquilamente de la oficina luego de mirar su reloj - ¿Lo ves, L? Él no te está buscando. Reconozco que es increíble lo rápido que te ha abandonado para comenzar su utopía. No estoy seguro de cómo sentirme al haberle hecho ese favor, aunque claro, él no sabe que no estás muerto, ni mucho menos que vas a volver mañana. Pero ya basta de Kira, la noche es joven, L – el asesino aparta ligeramente la mesita que soportaba ambos monitores, y se sube a la cama con el detective. Con poca delicadeza, lo apoya contra la pared, sin importarle que sus pies continuaban atados a la cama – Correspóndeme, L – comienza a besarlo en la parte izquierda de su cuello, presionándolo lo más que podía. Sus brazos comenzaban a recuperar la sensibilidad, todavía atados a su espalda. No podía hacer nada más que tratar de desconectarse de su cuerpo.

"_Eso no es verdad, esa grabación no puede ser de hoy"_ pensaba con desesperación el pelinegro, _"ése no puede ser Light, y esos criminales no pudieron haber muerto"_ Sin embargo la evidencia estaba frente a él, los reportajes no podían ser falsos, él mismo conocía a los periodistas de cada canal. Pero sobretodo, ése era su Yagami Light. Lo reconocería aunque estuviese usando una máscara. Sí era Light, y sí era su oficina. Y por si fuera poco, también era su letra.

El japonés continuaba esperando en el parque, junto al árbol marcado por BB. Hacía frío, y ya no había nadie en el parque, sólo unos cuantos peatones que pasaban de vez en cuando por ahí. Incluso los autos comenzaban a disminuir su cantidad.

"_¿Dónde estás, Ryuuzaki?"_

El castaño sabía que el shinigami extraño todavía se encontraba cerca, vigilándolo, y mientras permaneciera así, significaba que debían esperar. Esperar posiblemente hasta el día siguiente, pero Light lo haría. Recuperaría a su detective.

L miró una vez más la puerta de la habitación en vano, perdía las esperanzas.

"_Entonces Light…no vendrá a buscarme…"_

Un poco más tarde, el celular del castaño suena:

- ¿Hola? – contesta conteniendo la desesperación.

- ¿Light? ¿Dónde estás? – Era Soichiro.

- Padre. ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta sumamente abatido de que no fuera Ryuuzaki o BB los que llamaran.

- Llamo a tu casa y no responden. ¿Ha vuelto ya Ryuuzaki?

- … No, aún no.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- En un parque.

- ¿Por qué?

- Voy a encontrarme con Ryuuzaki aquí.

- ¿Ya se han puesto en contacto? ¿Dónde está él ahora?

- No lo sé. Voy a esperarlo aquí.

- Light, ¿cómo se te ocu…? – Pero el japonés ya había colgado.

- Light, ¿no tienes hambre? – pregunta entonces el shinigami junto a él – Apuesto que debe haber algún puesto de comida cerca de aquí.

- No me interesa.

- Vamos, Light. Comprar un par de manzanas no te mataría.

- Silencio, Ryuk.

El shinigami, aburrido, se voltea nuevamente hacia los arbustos donde se escondía el otro dios de la muerte.

"_Me pregunto qué tanto estará haciendo ahí dentro"._

La brisa se intensifica más, y una tormenta se avecina a la ciudad. En un edificio justo al frente del parque una cortina se mueve ligeramente.

- Ya es más de la media noche y aún así no se ha movido de ese árbol… - regula mejor los binoculares con los que enfocaba al japonés-. ¿A qué esperas, Yagami Light?

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Volví de mi viaje!! Y justo a tiempo para actualizar, nee? XD Espero el capi les haya gustado. Esta vez no pondré un número de reviews, así que siéntanse tranquilas. Me alegra mucho saber que hay más gente a la que entretengo de lo que pensaba. Gracias! Espero no decepcionarlos! Como sea, continúen así, y actualizaré más rápido de lo que creen. Por ahora les dejaré con la pregunta: ¿Quién es la persona que está vigilando a Light?? Una pista: Ya apareció en la saga de There is a limit antes. Muajaja! XD

Gracias a todas por leer! Nos estaremos leyendo pronto!!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!


	12. Y hasta la cima, por fin lo consiguió

**_. - At the limit - ._**

_"Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: saki-uzumaki, Angel of the Red Sand, Tary Nagisa, Betsy 17, kaneFantasy, Diana Albatou, Vegen Isennawa, Lunaykirin, xilema95, oO-freak-Oo, mika, korime, y somosomo sempai. Quienes continúan leyéndome y por quienes seguiré escribiendo."_

**Capítulo XII: Y hasta la cima, por fin lo consiguió**

"Kira ha vuelto… Kira ha vuelto... Kira ha vuelto..."

L había escuchado aquello tantas veces, que ya ni estaba seguro de si lo decía Beyond o si sólo lo pensaba en su mente.

"No… Light no puede haber retomado a Kira… Es imposible en un 99 por ciento.." La voz había cesado. No escuchaba nada. "No podría estarlo pensando, alguien más está repitiéndolo… ¿no?"

"Kira ha vuelto… Kira ha vuelto…"

"Odio esto."

Entonces la venda es removida de sus ojos.

- Es hora, L. Debemos irnos.

El detective no responde nada, ni siquiera lo mira. BB preparaba dos inyectables con cierta diversión a lado de la cama.

- No te preocupes, no va dolerte mucho – indica sonriente – De hecho, con esto no sentirás más el dolor…

Un momento de silencio. No se oye nada. Para L todo sigue en la oscuridad…

- ¿Quieres saberlo…? ¿Cómo voy a morir, L? – Retoma el asesino – Voy a incendiarme. Me convertiré en cenizas y renaceré como un ser completamente nuevo…

"¿Un shinigami?" se imagina L sin hacer gesto alguno. Continuaba con la mirada perdida en el techo.

- Voy a dejar que lo veas, L. Me incendiaré ante ti.- BB se acerca y le arregla los cabellos – Lo malo es, que probablemente ni te des cuenta. Ni qué hacer, debo hacerlse de ese modo – Coge la primera jeringa y la introduce lentamente en su brazo. Increíblemente había cierto atisbo de tristeza en su voz – Adiós, L.

Mientras tanto, Light continuaba en el parque, esperando. Ya había amanecido desde hace mucho, y comenzaba a sentirse algo enfermo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido? ¿Que había comido? No le importaba. Su pelinegro había pasado otra noche con ese loco, le era insoportable. Se ponía iracundo con tan sólo imaginarlo.

- ¿Light? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero entonces el japonés de pronto se desvanece. Cae sobre el pasto inconsciente, justo a los pies del árbol. Ryuk se sorprende, jamás esperaba contemplar tal estado en el antiguo Kira.

Para cuando el castaño reacciona nuevamente, era levemente zarandeado por su padre.

- ¿Light, hijo? ¡Reacciona!

- ¿Papá? – la voz del japonés era más débil de lo que esperaba.

- Vamos, Light. Te llevaré a un doctor.

- Papá, Ryuuzaki…

- No te preocupes. Hemos enviado por una ambulancia, estarás bien.

- Ryuuzaki está… - Pero en ese instante el japonés distingue algo al fondo del parque.

No podía ser.

"Playera blanca, pantalones azules, cabello negro…"

- ¡Ryuuzaki!!

Light se aparta de su padre con brusquedad y sale disparado hacia el otro extremo del parque, donde veía caminar sin sentido al pelinegro. Soichiro divisa entonces al detective mundialmente reconocido.

- Dios mío…

Cuando Light llega finalmente, abraza al pelinegro y se aferra a él sin poder creerlo.

- Ryuuzaki… - Prácticamente se habría echado a llorar de felicidad ahí mismo, no ser porque advirtió que su detective no hacía gesto alguno. Al apartarse un poco –nada más un poco- para verlo a los ojos, nota que en efecto, el pelinegro se hallaba drogado, desnutrido, y sucio.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – Pronuncia más claro al tomarlo por los hombros, pero L no parecía notar que estaba allí - ¡Ryuuzaki! – el castaño lo abraza nuevamente, mortificándose por el estado de su compañero.

De repente se oye una sirena alrededor, pero no era de la ambulancia que había pedido el jefe Yagami. Era la sirena de un carro de bomberos, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hasta la calle contigua al parque. Light nota por primera vez el aspecto del cielo. No era un día nublado, estaba lleno de humo intenso. Un incendio. Examina entonces las ropas del detective: Habían cenizas en su cabello.

"¡Beyond!"

El incendio comienza a escucharse poco a poco, como si el castaño recién hubiera dejado de concentrar sus oídos en el pelinegro. Al elevar la vista, distingue en efecto, una terrible llamerada a menos de una cuadra de distancia. Era un incendio enorme.

La ambulancia no tarda en llegar, y junto con Soichiro, ambos genios son llevados al hospital.

Horas después, en la madrugada de un nuevo día, el doctor le informa al japonés sobre el estado de su compañero. Ambos habían ingresados de urgencia, pero Light se había recuperado primero.

- Su estado está estable por el momento – indica el doctor pacientemente – Estaba muy desnutrido, pero ya estamos trabajando en eso. La droga que le pusieron no era mucha, pero sí era fuerte. Claramente se la pusieron para que no supiera de dónde salía o cómo llegaba al parque, es seguro que no recuerde nada desde que se la administraron vía intravenosa. Lo me preocupa, sin embargo, es su estado mental.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – se extraña el japonés.

- Puede que se presenten algunos traumas, debido a la experiencia. El estado catatónico en el que se encuentra, por ejemplo, no es ocasionado por la droga…

Tres días después, L finalmente despierta.

- Ryuuzaki… - Light no se había separado de él durante ese tiempo. Había permanecido en el mismo cuarto, había comido la comida del hospital, y no había querido ver a nadie más que a su padre, a quién tuvo que contarle lo que verdaderamente ocurrió en esos terribles tres días. Ryuk también se hallaba presente, aunque más por obligación, que otra cosa, puesto que Light no se molestaba en dirigirle la palabra en todo el día.

- Tu oficina – indica con voz baja el pelinegro – Quiero ir a tu oficina.

El japonés no se explica lo que pasaba. Pese a ser totalmente irracional, los doctores sugieren cumplir su petición, debido a su estado mental. Así, el detective es llevado junto con el japonés a su oficina de la policía. Soichiro hace los preparativos para que no estuviera nadie en la comisaría esa tarde.

_"Oh, Ryuuzaki"_ se lamenta Light. El detective se había mostrado aislado de los demás. Siempre que el castaño trataba de tocar su hombro, o su brazo, se apartaba nerviosamente de él, como si temiera el contacto. Aún así, nunca lo dejaban sólo. Casi siempre lo rodeaban entre él y Soichiro, y algunos doctores y enfermeras que los habían acompañado hasta la comisaría.

Al entrar a la oficina de Yagami hijo, L va directamente al escritorio, y coge la libreta que aún seguía allí.

"_¿Pero qué está…?"_

La mirada del detective, bastante distante hasta entonces, se enfoca automáticamente hacia el borde del cuarto. Light sigue su mirada, y se sorprende al ver que el shinigami extraño estaba allí, justo donde miraba L.

_"El shinigami, la libreta, L, aquel e-mail… ¿Una death note??"_

- Por favor, déjennos solos a Light y yo – pide el detective sin quitar la vista del nuevo shinigami ni soltar la libreta del aludido. Todos se sorprenden ante tal orden, pero obedecen sin pensarlo dos veces. Soichiro es el último en abandonar el cuarto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas tras intercambiar una mirada breve con su hijo.

- ¿Dónde encontraste esto, Light? – pregunta entonces el pelinegro.

- Ryuuzaki, yo… Estaba en mi escritorio, creí que era parte de mi material de oficina – responde Light acercándose un poco más a su compañero.

- ¿Creí? Así que en efecto, sabes que no se trata de una libreta cualquiera – L hojea el cuadernito y examina mejor su portada – sólo la portada es de un cuaderno normal, han cambiado las hojas…

- Ryuuzaki, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Por qué de pronto sabes de esta libreta? ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en…? – pero entonces el castaño cae en la cuenta – Fue Beyond, ¿cierto? Él te dijo que tenía una nueva Death Note.

- No sólo me lo dijo, Light. Me lo mostró. Vi videos de ti utilizando la death note, y vi morir a los criminales también.

- Yo no tenía idea de que fueran criminales – reclama el japonés adelantándose a su monitor – Recibí un correo de Beyond que…

- ¿Un correo electrónico? – L se aproxima al monitor cuidando su distancia con su compañero.

- Así es. Me daba instrucciones para luego proporcionarme tu paradero, Ryuuzaki. Te estaba buscando como…

- ¿Qué clase de instrucciones?

- Aguarda… Aquí, puedes leerlo tú mismo.

El detective se asoma al monitor y lee atentamente el correo enviado por Beyond. Observa también la otra cuenta, y sus contactos, y logra recordar que esos eran los nombres que le había mostrado Beyond. Luego se voltea y examina el último estante de la repisa de libros que tenía Yagami en su oficina. Ante la sorpresa del japonés, saca una pequeña cámara de vigilancia de entre dos libros.

- …

- Ya veo – el detective analiza la cámara, y luego la libreta otra vez. - ¿Alguna idea de cómo llegó esto a tu oficina?

- No, pero aquí no puede entrar quién sea. Creo que fue el shinigami de Beyond, ése – Light señala al borde del cuarto, en donde el shinigami extraño no hacía nada más que observar. Ryuk lo veía también extrañado, no recordaba haber visto a ese shinigami antes.

- Sí, es lo más probable. Además, el día en que fui de compras con BB, él se compró varios cuadernos. De hecho, este forro se me hace un poco familiar.

- Ryuuzaki, no creíste en verdad, que iba a usar la death note de nuevo por voluntad propia, ¿no? Jamás lo haría – Light se aproxima al pelinegro, dispuesto a abrazarle por la espalda, pero éste se aparta de repente.

- Claro que no lo creí, Light. Por eso me preocupó el verte hacerlo.

- Ryuuzaki…

- Hay que deshacernos de esta death note, Light. Tenemos que hacerlo.

El japonés sabía que así era, y no se negaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, las ganas por abrazar de nuevo al detective se intensificaban con los segundos. Quería besarlo, confortarlo, y confortarse a sí mismo. No quería jamás volver a separarse de él. Pero ahora aquel pelinegro se había vuelto un tanto distante. Por más que se acercara con lentitud a él, era rechazado instantáneamente, y si lo hacía rápido, temía asustarlo, y alejarlo aún más.

- Ryuuzaki…

Otra rama de impotencia atravesó el interior del castaño. Y entonces en medio de su dolor, encontró odio. Un odio vivo e intenso, dirigido a Beyond Birthday.

Fue ahí cuando se acordó de investigar qué había sido de aquél que le había arrebatado a su pelinegro. Y si lo encontraba aún con vida, lo mataría. Lo asesinaría con sus propias manos, reviviendo a Kira dentro de sí para esa misión. Disfrutaría con la agonía de Beyond.

_"Si tan sólo aún estuviera vivo…"_

**Notas de Sume-chan:** hi! disculpen las molestias sobre el formato, es que FF no me deja subir el archivo original u-uU

Les agradezco a todos los reviews que me escriben, en verdad, gracias!! Espero seguir recibiendo tantos incentivos y opiniones tan geniales que me inspiran a full. Entre más reviews, más escribo! Y más rápido! Así que…escriban!

Sin más que decir,

Es un placer entretenerlos!!


	13. El trece es de mala suerte

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: __Tary N., __Lunaykirin__, __Diana Albatou__, __xilema95__, __Betsy17__, __saki-uzumaki__, __kaneFantasy__, __korime__, __Angel of the Red Sand__, __Vegen Isennawa__. __Quienes continúan leyéndome y por quienes seguiré escribiendo."_

**Capítulo XIII: El trece es de mala suerte.**

El incendio se había registrado minutos antes de que encontraran al detective vagando por el parque. El lugar en cuestión, había sido una especie de juzgado informal, como si Beyond hubiera querido decir _a mí no pueden juzgar los hombres._ El inicio del incendio era todavía desconocido, sólo había habido dos personas en el lugar, que ni siquiera estaban en el cuarto en el que había empezado el fuego. Una de ellas no lo logró, mientras que la otra sobrevivió hasta la ambulancia, pero falleció igual. No había testigos. Los videos de las cámaras de seguridad que sobrevivieron mostraron que en efecto, el pelinegro se encontraba allí al iniciarse el incendio. No se logró ver en qué momento entró, o con quién, sin embargo logró encontrarse la parte en la que se lo veía saliendo del edificio, totalmente perdido y confundido. El fuego se extendió después de eso, y en pocos minutos todo el complejo se hallaba ardiendo. Nadie se explicaba qué pudo ocasionar semejante intensidad y expansión de las llamas en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera se había escuchado una bomba… Los registros indicaban que no había más cuerpos en los restos del lugar.

- Entonces no podemos asegurar que BB haya muerto – indica el japonés con los brazos cruzados frente al monitor.

- Aún así no podemos comenzar una nueva investigación sin partir de alguna pista, Light – difiere el pelinegro sentado a su lado con su manera tan particular.

- Estuviste allí, Ryuuzaki. El lugar donde te mantuvo encerrado no puede estar tan lejos.

- Cabe la posibilidad de que haya cogido un taxi.

- Con el estado en que estabas, no lo creo, Ryuuzaki. Cualquier taxista se habría negado para evitarse problemas con la autoridad.

- Pudo tener un cómplice.

- El shinigami estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, es imposible que lo haya asistido de algún modo.

- Mas no es imposible el que haya contado con más de un shinigami.

Silencio. No lograban ponerse de acuerdo sobre cómo actuar. Aquello los irritaba más que el comportamiento insoportable de Ryuk, quién al no haber probado una manzana en tanto tiempo empezaba a tener los síntomas de la adicción. Ahora en lugar de hablar con un shinigami de frente, hablabas con sus pies sacudiéndose en el aire.

- Si pudieras olvidarlo solo un poco, Light. Nada más dos días, para darme tiempo a recordar.

- En dos días se puede hacer mucho, Ryuuzaki. No creo que debamos desperdiciar tanto tiempo si todavía podemos atraparlo.

- Recién ayer regresé contigo, Light. ¿Tanta prisa tienes por volver al trabajo?

- Esto no es trabajo, Ryuuzaki – el castaño se gira hacia su compañero al tiempo que golpeaba el escritorio con rudeza-. Esto es justicia. Tenemos que hacer que pague, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Justicia? Dirás venganza, Light-kun. Quieres hacerle sufrir tanto como me hizo sufrir a mí. Eso es más común de Kira.

- ¿Y qué si quiero ser Kira con él, Ryuuzaki? ¿Qué si quiero asesinarlo personalmente por lo que se ha atrevido a hacer? ¿Seguiría siendo pura venganza?

- Seguiría siendo Kira.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar alejado de la casa de los genios, se encontraba la persona con los binoculares en la mano.

"_Primero Yagami Light pasa la noche en un parque sin sentido alguno. Luego aparece el detective victimado, sin sentido alguno. Y el incendio que se produce casi al mismo tiempo, también sin sentido alguno. Algo está pasando aquí, o más bien algo ha pasado…"_

Sacaba fotografías de todo el lugar. Las ruinas de lo que quedaba del incendio acontecido hace cuatro días.

"_Será mejor que le dé un vistazo a los archivos de la policía…"_

De vuelta en el hogar de los genios, Light se había retirado molesto del escritorio, dispuesto a darse un baño caliente para calmar sus nervios. Según su detective, Beyond Birthday sí estaba muerto, porque no había pruebas de lo contrario. Era la falacia más anticuada a la que podría haber acudido. Sin embargo, podría deberse también a otro motivo, uno terriblemente más preocupante:

L había visto a Beyond quemarse, y lo recordaba sin querer admitirlo. Sólo así podía concebir Light que su pelinegro descartara la posibilidad de investigar más, pero detestaba la idea de que así fuera.

"_Pesadillas de muerte" _recuerda con gran tristeza. Esa noche el detective se había despertado sobresaltado en plena noche, tal como hacía antes, según el propio L. _"¡Maldito Birthday!!"_

Ya a medio día, ambos genios se hallaban comiendo algo junto con Ryuk, aliviado de dejar de estar de cabeza. El shinigami desconocido se mantenía todo el tiempo en la sala, como preparado para irse. Pese a los intentos de ambos genios en comunicarse con él, permanecía impávido, sin expresión alguna. Incluso Ryuk había tratado de entablar conversación, pero el otro lo venció olímpicamente en ignorarlo. El shinigami hablador no podría haber hecho un berrinche más grande.

- Esto es ridículo – rompió el silencio finalmente el japonés – Apenas nos hemos vuelto a reunir, y ya andamos peleando. Prometo complacerte en todo, Ryuuzaki, nada más… deja que…

El castaño se levanta de donde estaba y se acerca al detective, quien se levanta automáticamente con precaución.

- ¿Que qué, Light?

El japonés se aproxima a él más de cerca, tomándolo con cuidado por los brazos. El pelinegro estaba prácticamente acorralado entre él y la mesa, por lo que contiene la respiración casi espantado. Yagami hijo decide lanzarse de igual manera, así que pese a la reticencia de su compañero, acerca más su rostro al del otro, hasta que…

- Disculpe, ¿ha visto usted a este hombre? – pregunta la persona de los binoculares mostrando una fotografía a uno de los tenderos de la calle.

- Sí, creo… Si mal no recuerdo, lo vi un par de veces caminando por el frente. Más de eso, no.

- ¿Podría indicarme la dirección, por favor? …Gracias.

En la casa Yagami, Soichiro y Sachiko estaban merendando juntos.

- Y ahora, querido. ¿Cuándo haremos la renovación de votos? – pregunta amablemente la madre.

- No lo sé, Sachiko. Lo más probable es que tengamos que esperar hasta que Ryuuzaki se recupere por completo – responde apenado el jefe Yagami, tomando la mano de su esposa sobre la mesa.

- Entiendo.

De pronto, suena el teléfono. Soichiro acude a contestar.

- ¿Diga? ¿Matsuda-san? – Sachiko lo observa desde el comedor con paciencia - ¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡¿Estás seguro?! – Algo no iba bien para su esposo – De acuerdo, gracias Matsuda-san, Mogi-san. Me encargaré de ello. Ustedes por favor, diríjanse cuanto antes a la casa de mi hijo… Gracias.

Soichiro cuelga y marca al instante otro número.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo con Light, querido? – pregunta la madre evitando entrar en pánico como su marido.

- Algo muy grave, Sachiko. Han comparado las huellas digitales tomadas en el hospital de Ryuuzaki y las han comparado con la base de datos… ¡Maldición, no contestan!

- ¿Y qué con eso, querido? – Sachiko se levanta ya más alertada.

- ¡Que no coinciden!

- … - Light había cerrado finalmente el espacio entre ambos genios. El contacto entre sus labios había durado apenas un instante. No tardó en separarse con brusquedad -. Tú… - Sus se abrieron de par en par, lo más que pudieron. El shock era tan grande que… - ¡Eres un MALDITO!!

- ¡…!

El pelinegro se vio súbitamente en el suelo, habiendo derribado la mesa en su detrás. Los golpes del japonés le llegaban limpiamente en todo el rostro, en todo el cuerpo. Pronto fue levantado y lanzado contra una pared, para otra vez comenzar a recibir la rabia encarnizada del castaño.

- ¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡MALDITO, TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS!! – gritaba furibundo el japonés, había perdido el control de sí mismo - ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ RYUUZAKI?!!

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Ay… bueno. No pensé llegar a este punto tan rápido. ¿Sorprendidas? Esta vez no celebraré tanto, debido a la situación actual del fic. Sin embargo, déjenme recordarles que la intriga y el suspenso, son lo que le dan vida principalmente a una historia, así que no sean muy crueles conmigo…

Llegar hasta aquí estaba dentro de mis planes, y de hecho ya tenía trazado todo hasta el final, mas la vida es impredecible, mis estimadas lectoras, hasta para mí. Temo anunciar que el fic, va llegando a su fin.

Sin más que decir (por ahora):

Es un placer entretenerlos!!


	14. ¿Seguir adelante?

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: __Tary N., __Betsy17__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __xilema95__, __saki-uzumaki__, __kaneFantasy__, __Diana Albatou__, __Lunaykirin__, __korime__, mika, y lomg._ _Quienes continúan leyéndome y por quienes seguiré escribiendo."_

**Capítulo XIV: ¿Seguir adelante?**

- ¿Dormiste bien, Ryuuzaki? – preguntó el japonés ingresando al escritorio, donde su pelinegro se hallaba tecleando con ansias junto al monitor.

- Bueno, se podría decir que dormí como siempre – respondió L sin quitar de vista la pantalla.

- En todo caso ya es hora de que dejes el trabajo, ¿no? Ya estoy en casa, Ryuuzaki.

- Sí, lo sé. Nada más termino esto y voy contigo, Light. Dame unos minutos más – el detective ni siquiera le había lanzado una mirada.

- …De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando – accedió el castaño para salir del escritorio. Le enfadaba que a veces el pelinegro se abstrajera tanto en sus casos. Tanto incluso más que en él. Ya no eran adolescentes, lo sabía, es más, ya ni siquiera eran los jóvenes de veinte que antes solían ser, pero tampoco había pasado demasiado tiempo, y los treinta tampoco eran tan malos. ¿Era mucho pedir acaso la misma atención de hace algunos años? Pero qué estaba pensando… Él era Yagami Light, él era el policía número uno en Japón. Tenía toda la atención que necesitaba. ¿Qué importaba si L no acudía a él todas las noches? ¡Nada! Aún así lo tenía todo. Era perfecto.

- ¿Light? Light, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunta el detective muy cerca de su rostro.

- Yo… Ryuuzaki… - el castaño no dudó en aferrarse a su pelinegro. Lo abraza fuertemente, dispuesto a jamás soltarlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – insiste el pelinegro con voz tranquila. Corresponde el abrazo aún cuando se sentía asfixiado por la fuerza de su compañero.

- Soñé… ¡soñé que habías muerto! – Revela Light sin poder controlar sus lágrimas – Soñé que Beyond te secuestraba… soñé que te incendiabas…Ryuuzaki…

- Todo está bien – L se mostraba paciente, comprensivo con él. Casi nunca tenían esos momentos fugaces, de llanto o de nostalgia extrema. Casi nunca Yagami Light lo abrazaba con esa misma intensidad, ni lo reclamaba con tanto ahínco como cuando lo creyó muerto en el incidente del helicóptero y la Wammy's House. Y aún así, allí estaban, ambos en medio de una noche tormentosa. Todavía con esos sentimientos latentes en sus corazones.

Más tarde, Light se había tranquilizado un poco. Los dos genios se encontraban sentados en la cama del cuarto de visitas, lado a lado, contemplando el suelo.

- Beyond se fue, Light. Y no me llevó con él – explicaba el detective con su voz neutra – No ha sido más que una pesadilla tuya, Light. Estoy aquí contigo ahora, ¿no?

- Sí… - para el japonés, creerle todo no le era tan fácil. Había vivido prácticamente toda esa angustiosa experiencia, toda esa incertidumbre de no saber la localización de Ryuuzaki. Y de pronto despertar y descubrir que no había sido más que un sueño, que una pesadilla originada en parte por la falta del pelinegro en su cama… No podía creerlo.

- Light, en serio – L finalmente se voltea a él, y le rodea los hombros con un brazo – Estoy aquí. Contigo. – Le da un beso en uno de sus párpados, y entonces ambos comienzan a besarse lentamente.

- Ryuuzaki… - el castaño se deja recostar en la cama, a la vez que el pelinegro se posaba sobre él con delicadeza.

- Me alegra saber que todavía te pondrías triste si no estuviera aquí – admite el detective recorriendo el cuello de su compañero con dulces besos.

- ¿Pero qué dices, Ryuuzaki? Sabes que no te dejaría ir nunca – repuso Light mientras lo acariciaba poco a poco con más lujuria – Me perteneces, Ryuuzaki. Eres mío y lo serás hasta mi muerte.

- ¿Tú muerte? Qué egocéntrico, Light-kun. ¿Qué pasaría si tú mueres primero?

- Me extrañarías – contesta el japonés confiado – Me echarías tanto de menos que probablemente decidas dejar de vivir.

- Ah, ¿es decir que me suicidaría por tu ausencia? – continúa divertido el pelinegro. A éstas alturas ya habían comenzado a desnudarse el uno al otro.

- Tal vez. Sólo digo, que sería imposible que vivieras sin mí.

- Así como lo sería si yo no estuviera aquí, Light-kun.

- Es probable.

- ¿Probable? Tengo un noventa y cinco por ciento de que así será. Es más, hay un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de que tú te suicidarías primero.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay del otro cinco por ciento, Ryuuzaki? ¿Crees que me olvidaría de ti?

- No. Creo que seguirías mi consejo.

- ¿Tu consejo? - Entonces se detienen por un momento y se miran directamente a los ojos. L sin entender por completo por qué habían parado, y Light sorprendido por lo que decía el pelinegro - ¿Qué consejo, Ryuuzaki?

El detective se lleva un pulgar a los labios y observa a otro lado de la habitación con infantilismo.

- El de seguir adelante, Light-kun.

"_¡…!"_

El japonés se aparta con cuidado entonces, y lo observa preocupado.

- ¿Light-kun? – pregunta el pelinegro extrañado, de nuevo mirándolo.

- Tú… ¿querrías que yo…siguiera adelante? – pregunta el castaño sin salir de su asombro.

- Enfrentamos diversos peligros cada día, Light. No es de extrañar que no piense en esas cosas de vez en cuando – señala el detective apegando sus rodillas a su pecho y rodeándolas con su otro brazo – Me refiero a que si algo llegara a pasar… no hay que cerrarse a las posibilidades, Light.

- Ryuzaki… - el japonés aún estaba sorprendido. Verlo tan cerca, desnudo, y todavía con esa expresión infantil tan inocente…y ahora esos deseos tan…

"_Terriblemente ingenuos."_

- Ryuuzaki, ¿crees por fortuna que alguna vez podría pasar de ti? ¿Que simplemente podría superarte y, seguir adelante? ¡No entiendes nada en absoluto de mis sentimientos por ti! – estalla de pronto el japonés y se levanta de la cama para coger sus pantalones y salir del cuarto increíblemente molesto. L lo observa casi atónito.

"_¿Pero qué se cree? Decirme todas esas cosas, justo luego de que… ¡Maldito Ryuuzaki!"_

El castaño estaba ingresando al dormitorio principal, dispuesto a cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, justo cuando un par de brazos lo sujetan desde atrás.

- Light…

- Déjame.

- No tengas tanto miedo. No pienso irme a ninguna parte.

- Idiota… eres un idiota, Ryuuzaki. Suéltame.

- No quiero soltarte. ¿Estás molesto porque te he dicho que siguieras adelante, Light-kun?

- Estoy molesto porque hasta andas viendo probabilidades de que mueras, Ryuuzaki – Light se voltea entonces y se enfrenta cara a cara con el pelinegro. Su voz había sonado más molesta de lo que en verdad estaba.

- Ay, si te pones así por las probabilidades de que yo muera entonces prefiero no saber cómo te pondrás cuando te enteres de las probabilidades de que tú mueras – se queja L abandonando todo ambiente cursi para adelantarse al castaño y meterse cansinamente en la cama.

- ¡Ryuuzaki, estoy hablando en serio! – el japonés se enfada aún más siguiéndolo de lejos. En un arranque de ira coge al pelinegro por una de sus muñecas y lo obliga a encararlo desde la cama. L se sorprende por esta acción, revelándolo en sus ojos, a los que luego de haber visto Light, recupera su propio control-. Lo siento – se disculpa soltándolo con delicadeza. El castaño se sienta junto a él en la cama, con la mirada al piso. El detective lo observa un poco, y entonces se inclina a abrazarlo.

- Light, estaba jugando. Sabes que nunca hablaría en serio sobre morir.

- Lo sé, lo siento.

El pelinegro coge ligeramente su rostro en sus manos, obligándole a su compañero a mirarlo a los ojos. L se mostraba determinado.

- Light, quería que lo supiera. Tal vez haya elegido un mal momento para decírtelo, pero quería que lo supieras. Eventualmente, ambos vamos a morir. Si yo muero primero, quiero que tú, Light, sigas adelante... – apoyo levemente su frente contra la del japonés, sin apartar sus manos de sus mejillas -. Ya he sido egoísta antes contigo, Light. Por eso he decido brindarte eso. No es por otro motivo – en ese instante sus labios se unen con ternura. Light lo sujeta también con delicadeza por la parte posterior de la cabeza, obligándole a intensificar el beso.

- Aún así… es sólo un cinco por ciento, ¿verdad? – pregunta Light al separarse luego de un rato.

- Sí. El resto depende totalmente de ti, Light.

- Dime, Ryuuzaki. ¿Cuáles son tus probabilidades conmigo?

- Ochenta y siete por ciento – responde el pelinegro.

- ¡¿Seguirías adelante sin mí en un ochenta y siete por ciento?! – estalla el japonés soltándose de su compañero.

- Sabes que estoy bromeando, Light-kun. Desde luego que no podría vivir sin ti – el detective se recuesta de nuevo en la cama, acurrucándose para volverse a dormir.

"_¡Este…!"_

El castaño se enfada un poco por el sarcasmo de su compañero, mas no el enojo no le dura demasiado. Se acuesta a su lado resignándose a no seguir discutiendo, y lo abraza sin importarle nada más, con la absoluta confianza de que el detective se dejaría abrazar.

"_No voy a soltarte, Ryuuzaki"_ piensa dejándose caer de vuelta al profundo sueño, _"nunca jamás, voy a dejarte ir…"_

Al despertar en la mañana, el detective no está a su lado. Ni siquiera está con él su dulce aroma.

No siente nada, no percibe nada. Ya no le interesa.

Sólo revive aquellos momentos de placer que había tenido al golpear violentamente a Beyond Birthday, hace un par de horas. Reviviendo todo a partir de ese momento…

- ¡VOY A MATARTE! ¡MALDITO, TE VOY A HACER PEDAZOS!! – gritaba furibundo el japonés, había perdido el control de sí mismo - ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ RYUUZAKI?!!

El castaño todavía seguía golpeando y arrojando de un lado para otro a ese falso pelinegro, cuando Soichiro Yagami, Matsuda, y Mogi, entraron corriendo a la casa, dispuestos a sujetar a Light cuanto antes.

- Hijo, cálmate…

- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ RYUUZAKI?!!

- Matsu-san, Mogi-san – Soichiro se cerciora de que ambos agentes tuvieran a Light bien agarrado, y entonces se dirige hacia lo que aún quedaba de BB.

- ¿Dónde está Ryuuzaki, Beyond? Sabemos quién eres – empieza el jefe Yagami con una firmeza profesional. El pelinegro no abre la boca, ni siquiera estaba seguro si podría. No paraba de sangrar, y no podía moverse – Cuanto antes lo digas, podremos llevarte a un hospital. Dinos, Beyond, ¿dónde está Ryuuzaki?

Increíblemente, un sonido comienza a emerger desde su garganta… Beyond se estaba riendo. Esto enfada aún más a Light, que no paraba de debatirse contra los policías. Soichiro no tiene opción, agradece a Sachiko por haberle entregado aquel frasquito justo antes de que saliera de su casa. Soichiro abre el frasquito, y con cuidado se lo hace tomar al criminal.

- Bien. Ahora, Beyond, dime ¿dónde está Ryuuzaki? – insiste a sabiendas de que esa _fórmula de verdad _le obligaría a confesar. Pasan unos segundos, y entonces BB comienza a tartamudear.

- Y-ya es tarde… - indica cerrando los ojos. Escupe un poco de sangre.

Light por primera vez deja de debatirse, escuchaba atentamente sus palabras.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta Soichiro. Tenía que obligarlo a seguir hablando a cualquier costo.

- Ya han…pasado demasiados días… No creo que…aún siga con vida…

- ¡…!! – Light se mantenía sin parpadear, totalmente enloquecido.

- ¿Dónde está, Beyond? – vuelve a insistir Soichiro.

- … Él está en… está en… - la conciencia comienza a nublársele al criminal.

- ¡¿Dónde?! – presiona Light impaciente.

- Motel Paradise, a tres cuadras de donde ocurrió el incendio – finalmente revela BB -. Tercer piso, el último cuarto…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Bueno, lo sé. Triste, nee? La verdad lo del principio no tenía que ser tan largo, pero se extendió, y no quise omitir nada. Así que, en el próximo capi de verdad las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, aunque al menos ya saben la principal, no? Ya saben dónde está L.

En fin, nos leeremos luego! Sigan escribiendo!

Sin más que decir:

Es un placer entretenerlos!!


	15. Corazones rotos

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Este capítulo va dedicado exclusivamente a: __Tary N., Betsy 17, __xilema95__, __Diana Albatou__, __saki-uzumaki__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __korime__, __Lunaykirin__, __oO-freak-Oo__._

_Quienes continúan leyéndome y por quienes seguiré escribiendo."_

**Capítulo XV: Corazones Rotos**

- Motel Paradise, a tres cuadras de donde ocurrió el incendio – finalmente revela BB -. Tercer piso, el último cuarto…

Ni bien se oyeron esas palabras, Light se suelta definitivamente de los policías, y sale corriendo rumbo al lugar indicado.

- Matsuda, Mogi, ¡vayan con él de inmediato! – ordena el jefe Yagami. Los aludidos obedecen y siguen veloces al japonés, quién ya había partido en su propio auto. Soichiro se retira a la sala para llamar y pedir dos ambulancias, una para esa casa, y otra para el motel Paradise. Mientras tanto, Beyond permanecía inmóvil en la cocina, observa con pereza el techo.

- Kreuss – pronuncia entonces en voz débil – Ve arriba, coge el cuaderno sin que te vean – el shinigami extraño se había acercado a él al oír su nombre -. Escóndelo, desaparece con él, hasta que yo me reponga. Y ni se te ocurra andar cerca de los que te pueden ver…

El shinigami observa cómo el pelinegro por fin se desmaya. Entonces se dirige al dormitorio de los genios para coger la death note que habían confiscado.

- ¿Por qué le obedeces, Kreuss? – pregunta de pronto Ryuk. Estaba justo detrás de él, observando todo el tiempo.

El shinigami no le responde, como siempre, y se limita a coger el cuaderno.

- Kreuss, Kreuss… ¿de dónde me suena tu nombre? – se pregunta en voz alta Ryuk. Esto hace que el shinigami se detenga, y se voltee a verlo. Sorprendentemente, levanta lo que parecía un velo en la mitad inferior de su cara de shinigami, revelando a Ryuk lo que parecían unas costuras que le impedían abrir la boca.

- Oh, ya veo. Así que es cierto… Realmente, existes… - reconoce divertido Ryuk - ¡Shidoh se va a poner tan celoso!!

Entretanto, el japonés aceleraba cada vez más hasta llegar al Motel Paradise. Cuando por fin llega, sube corriendo hasta el tercer piso. Ya estaba cerca, el último cuarto…

- ¡Light-kun! – Llaman Matsuda y Mogi desde las gradas -, ¡ten cuidado!

La puerta estaba cerrada, el castaño sin perder ni un segundo más, dispara al cerrojo, y derriba la puerta con una patada.

"_¡Ryuuzaki…!!"_

Matsuda y Mogi ven al japonés paralizarse por unos segundos en la puerta, entonces se adentra al cuarto justo cuando ellos llegaban a la entrada.

El cuarto contenía algunas televisiones, una planta, y una cama. Una cama con las sábanas revueltas, y unos amarres en los barrotes…

Light se acerca a la cama y observa con tanta intensidad contenida la huella hundida de donde había estado el detective tanto tiempo recostado.

"_Pero… si no está aquí… ¿dónde…?"_

- Light-kun… - Matsuda quiso acercarse al japonés, pero no tuvo el valor. Todo indicaba que alguien había liberado al pelinegro de sus ataduras, puesto que los amarres estaban cortados por una tijera, o una navaja. Mogi también sabía que el asesino ya no les sería útil, pues no creía que él supiera que el pelinegro ya no se encontraba allí.

Las sirenas volvieron a sonar una vez más para el castaño. Sin embargo esta vez ya no tenía a ningún pelinegro en sus brazos… Toda esperanza se había desvanecido. La cama estaba vacía, lo estaría siempre.

¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABA L?!!

- ¡Light-kun!

Ambos policías sostuvieron al más joven de caerse sobre el suelo. Yagami Light había sufrido un ataque nervioso.

Al día siguiente, Light despierta en el hospital.

Bip… bip… bip…

No lo entendía. Jamás terminaría de hacerlo. Había hecho todo lo posible por traer de vuelta a su detective, y aún así… después de tanto… La cama había estado vacía. Ni una nota, ni una pista… Nada. ¡Nada!

Bip, bip, bip…

¡Nada! ¡No había L! ¡Ya no existía su pelinegro!!

Bipbipbipbipbipbip...

La situación tampoco era fácil para Yagami Soichiro. Tenía al más famoso y reconocido detective desaparecido sin una prueba de vida, al criminal que más lejos había llegado con el mismo en prisión, sin ya nada que confesar, y a su hijo en estado crítico en el hospital por la falta del pelinegro. Sachiko sufría con su hijo, al igual que Sayu, y todos en el cuartel se encontraban deprimidos y estrados al no saber cómo proseguir. Soichiro sentía que iba a sufrir un ataque cardíaco a pesar de la falta de Kira…

Días después, el japonés por fin retornaba a su casa ya en la noche. Fue directo al dormitorio y se dejó caer sobre su la cama sin ánimos para vivir. Ya eran más de dos semanas, y sin el detective…

- Definitivamente… ya no quiero vivir…

Había forma. Podría usar la death note y escribir su propio nombre. Sí, era la manera más rápida y garantizada para hacerlo. ¿Por qué no? Aún si la otra death note entera había desaparecido misteriosamente junto con el otro shinigami y Ryuk, todavía tenía el pedazo de su antigua death note. De hecho lo tenía justo en la palma de su mano…

- ¿Hasta aquí llegamos… Ryuuzaki?

Coge un bolígrafo de su velador. Se había decido, iba a hacerlo. Con cuidado, extiende el papel sobre su mano, y… de pronto la puerta se abre. Una fría mano rodea la suya al tiempo que siente que alguien se recostaba a sus espaldas.

- ¡…! – El castaño se sorprende, dejándose abrazar por el recién llegado.

- Aún no Light, dijiste que eso lo haría Ryuk.

El japonés se voltea entonces, con el pecho a punto de explotarle. Unos oscuros ojos le devuelven la mirada, contrastando con la pálida piel de su detective.

- Aún no Light – repite con su voz calculadora, pero cálida a sus oídos. L sonreía.

Light no logra decir nada, sin embargo lo abraza inmediatamente, comprobando que fuera real. Hunde su rostro en el cuello del detective, sí era real, sí era el verdadero L. Ambos se abrazan con fuerza, dejando que sus lágrimas se entremezclaran sin avergonzarse. Parecía que hubieran pasado años sin haberse visto, sin haberse tocado, ni sentido.

Oh, maldición. ¡Era tan agradable tenerlo de vuelta! Light no podía creer la felicidad que lo desbordaba, así como no podía creer que realmente lo estuviera abrazando.

- Nunca, jamás, voy a dejarte ir, Ryuuzaki.

- Sabía que dirías eso, Light. Tampoco pienso irme – el pelinegro lo estrechó más contra su cuerpo, a pesar de que ya no había más espacio entre ellos -. Es por eso, que vamos a irnos los dos.

El japonés pretendió no haberlo escuchado, pero entonces L trata de incorporarse.

- Light, hablo en serio. Tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

- ¿Por qué? – Light forcejaba con su compañero para no dejarlo moverse de su lado.

- Esto es serio. Te lo explicaré en el camino – L logra zafarse un poco y consigue liberarse lo suficiente para pararse arrastrando al japonés a su lado de la cama.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – el castaño se levanta también y se abalanza sobre el pelinegro, besándolo por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

De esa forma, ambos retroceden hasta la puerta, incapaces de separarse uno del otro, procurando administrar bien su aire para no separarse pronto. Cuando al final el aire se les acaba, se separan lentamente, abrumados por la pasión que súbitamente rebosaba en ellos. Ahí recién, Light advierte que habían llegado hasta las gradas.

- Vamos, yo conduciré.

L lo coge de la mano y lo impulsa a bajar rápidamente hasta salir de la casa.

- Ryuuzaki… ¿qué está pasando? – el castaño se dejaba arrastrar con cierta confusión. ¿En verdad había despertado, o era un sueño más de su malgastada mente?

- Sube, debemos darnos prisa.

Una vez ambos cerraron sus respectivas puertas del auto, el pelinegro se dispone a arrancar el motor para acelerar lo más posible sin llamar demasiada atención. Se dirige a las afueras de la ciudad.

- ¿No te has preguntado dónde he estado todo este tiempo, Light? – pregunta entonces sin quitar la vista del camino.

- Claro que sí, Ryuuzaki. ¿Crees que me he quedado sin hacer nada?

- Light, te diré todo lo que me ha pasado. Te lo contaré todo con calma una vez estemos a salvo.

El japonés se extraña. Algo serio en verdad estaba ocurriendo para el pelinegro.

- Por ahora te explicaré brevemente por qué estamos huyendo.

- ¿Estamos huyendo? – Light comenzaba a molestarse por no saber nada.

- Alguien más me encontró primero, Light. Fui sacado del cuarto donde Beyond me mantuvo en completo silencio, se cuidaron muy bien de que no les viera el rostro. Me llevaron a una de sus instalaciones, e inmediatamente comenzaron mi recuperación.

- ¿Recuperación?

- Estoy al tanto de todo lo que hizo BB para fingir que era yo hace algunas semanas, Light. A decir verdad, los síntomas no le fallaron. Yo también…estaba en un estado similar, incluso peor – la frialdad en la voz del detective denotaban la veracidad de sus palabras – Cuando comencé a reaccionar por fin, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Estuve encerrado en ese cuarto demasiado tiempo, con una venda en los ojos… Ahora inevitablemente, por muy irrazonable que sea, le tengo miedo a la oscuridad. También padezco continuamente pesadillas, mucho peores a las que tenía antes, Light. Ahora no soporto estar echado mucho tiempo, ni mucho menos estar con las manos estiradas hacia arriba… Lo superaré con el tiempo, creo.

- Ryuuzaki…

- Y también hay algo peor, Light. Algo mucho peor, en lo concerniente a mí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es, Ryuuzaki?

El silencio del pelinegro no le gustó. Light volvía a sentir la misma rabia de semanas atrás. Si tuviera a Beyond ahí mismo…

- He llegado a… desarrollar, cierto odio, Light.

- ¿Odio?

- Cada vez que veía a Beyond, lo odiaba. Cada vez que siquiera lo imaginaba cerca, me llenaba un odio incontenible. Lo aborrecía. No soportaba estar a su lado. Por eso, pese a que no me esperaba… Je, creo que ni él se esperaba…

- ¿Qué, Ryuuzaki?

- Su apariencia física, Light. Es igual a la mía.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- Cada vez que lo veía, explotaba de ira. Ahora, he descubierto que… llego a sentir lo mismo, al mirar mi reflejo.

- …

Eso sí era inesperado. ¿L, odiando su reflejo?

- Pero bueno, el caso es que, la organización se encargó de curarme, al menos físicamente – prosiguió el pelinegro todavía estoico -. Ellos resultaron ser una de las organizaciones secretas en contra de la Wammy's House. Sabían tanto de mí como el FBI, por decirlo así. Entonces les llegó un informante, alguien que todavía no logro descubrir quién es. Este informante fue la persona que me encontró en el Motel Paradise, la persona que los guió hasta mí. Esa organización tiene objetivos totalmente diferentes a los de la Wammy's House, y me querían para conveniencia propia.

- ¿Te retenían por la fuerza?

- Al principio. Esa organización es peligrosa, Light, tiene principios poco morales. Son más maquiavélicos que otra cosa, para ellos su fin, justifica absolutamente todos sus medios. Tuve suerte en lograr escapar antes de que me hicieran algo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que te hicieran algo?

L lo miró seriamente por un instante, sin responder.

- Ellos iban a…

De pronto una oleada de balas comienza a estrellarse contra el capot del auto. Los vidrios se rompen y el pelinegro pierde el control al reventarse las ruedas. Detiene el auto maniobrándolo hasta unos arbustos cerca.

- ¡Light! ¡Rápido!

Juntos bajan del auto y corren al refugio de la vegetación de la zona. Habían logrado alejarse de la ciudad, y ahora se encontraban en la vegetación de uno de los montes más altos que rodeaban Kanto.

- Hay que escondernos sin alejarnos mucho, ya encargué un helicóptero de la Wammy's House para que nos recogieran.

Se meten en uno de los arbustos más frondosos, con la cabeza gacha. Escuchan los pasos de gente corriendo por los alrededores, y en poco tiempo llegan otros carros alumbrando el bosque.

- Tenemos que movernos, Ryuuzaki. Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí, nos encontrarán – indica el japonés.

- Lo sé, pero es que…

Entonces escuchan un helicóptero sobre ellos, alumbrando una gran porción de vegetación a unos cinco metros de donde estaban.

- ¡Es Broke! – celebra L examinando el helicóptero -. Estamos a salvo, Light. Ellos no van a arriesgarse que alguien más los vea, mucho menos de la Wammy's House.

- Creo que están retrocediendo – observa el castaño aliviándose poco a poco.

- Sí, pero Broke no nos ha visto, hay que correr hasta ella para que no se vaya.

El helicóptero había dejado caer unas escaleras hasta el suelo.

- Su objetivo no es matarnos, por lo que no van a dispararnos, Light.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí. Les somos más útiles con vida.

- ¿Y por qué me querrían a mí, Ryuuzaki?

- … Para atraerme a mí, Light. Sería la única forma de tenerme en su organización. Por eso tenía que ir por ti, Light. Si desaparecía ellos irían entonces por ti.

Se observan unos instantes, y juntan sus labios una vez más antes de prepararse para correr.

- ¿Listo?

- A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos… ¡Tres!

Salen juntos de los arbustos hacia la enorme luz del helicóptero, de hecho ya casi llegaban cuando algo terrible ocurrió. Para sorpresa de L, una nueva oleada de disparos se oye en medio de la vegetación, justo cuando ya sujetaba con fuerza la escalera del helicóptero. Las balas se desvían entonces hacia el helicóptero, comenzando a desequilibrarlo. Por un segundo revisa si le han dado, pero entonces advierte algo peor: Light ya no estaba su lado.

Se voltea alarmado justo para ver cómo varios hombres arrastraban a Light en dirección opuesta, mientras los disparos continuaban hacia el helicóptero.

- ¡Light!

- ¡NO!! – grita éste forcejeando en vano para liberarse -. ¡Vete, Ryuuzaki! ¡BROKE, SUBE YA EL MALDITO HELICOPTERO!!

- ¡Light!! – L comienza a correr para ayudarlo. Light se desespera al ver que su detective corría directo hacia la trampa más obvia del mundo.

- ¡No, Ryuuzaki! ¡Aléjate!!

Pero entonces el helicóptero baja de golpe hasta tocar tierra, justo entre el detective y el grupo de hombres que arrastraban a Light. Increíblemente habilidosa, Broke logra girar el helicóptero de tal manera que L cae de bruces en su interior, a través de su compuerta abierta. Al mismo tiempo logra que los disparos cesen por un breve instante por la sorpresa.

Para cuando termina de girar, y comienza a elevarse nuevamente, L advierte con incredulidad que el japonés ya había desaparecido.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Hi! Vieron que soy en verdad impredecible?!! XD No adoran eso?

Logré conmoverlas en alguna parte del capi?? Claro que no mataría a L, yo tampoco acepto su muerte tanto en el manga como en el anime. Ahora en cuanto a Kira… Muajaja!!

Nos veremos en el próximo capi! Que a decir verdad, será el último, o el penúltimo. En definitiva.

Dejen reviews!! Se me cuidan mucho!!

Ahí se ven!!


	16. Muerte y reinicio

_**. - At the limit - .**_

"_Finalmente, llegamos al final. Disfruten todas del último capi, mis estimadas lectoras"._

_Este capítulo final, va dedicado para todas mis lectoras, pero sobre todo para aquellas que lo comentan constantemente: __xilema95__, Tary N., __Fwinkz__, __Betsy17__, __kaneFantasy__, __Vegen Isennawa__, __Diana Albatou__, __Lunaykirin__, __saki-uzumaki__, y lucy-chan97 o luchytwinsakura. También para Edainwen._

_Gracias por su sinceridad. Espero no decepcionarlas con este capítulo final._

**Capítulo XVI: Death & Rebirth**

L estaba orgulloso de sus pequeños. La agencia de Near, Mello y Matt, estaba dando valiosos frutos para la investigaciones. Los chicos ya eran unos profesionales. Con ayuda de Wedy, había logrado infiltrarse en una de las instalaciones de la asociación que tenía a Yagami Light como prisionero. La asociación respondía a las siglas de TREMS, y en efecto, era una de las más grandes organizaciones secretas en contra de la Wammy's House. Sin embargo, pese a todas las investigaciones realizadas, al principio no lograron dar con el paradero del japonés. Sabían que había estado en Kanto un par de días, pues al parecer una de las balas le había dado cerca del brazo derecho. De ahí lo transfirieron a otra instalación fuera de Japón, por la región de Rusia. Allí fue más difícil de localizar, y L se preguntaba constantemente por qué no contactaban con él para un intercambio. Luego de varios días, lograron hallar algo del japonés cautivo, esta vez por Alemania, camino a Inglaterra. El por qué llevaron a Light hasta aquella región, no figuraba en ningún archivo corruptible.

L, Soichiro, y los chicos de la Wammy's House se instalaron en la misma para una mejor localización. Al final, Wedy obtuvo todo lo necesario al infiltrarse en la casa del director de la instalación en Hampshire, Inglaterra. Lo que descubrieron, fue de gran sorpresa para todos los involucrados:

Todo el reporte en sí, indicaba que el castaño había perdido gran parte de su memoria en los siguientes cuatro días a su secuestro. El japonés no recordaba absolutamente nada desde sus finales en preparatoria sin razón aparente. Se hallaba bien físicamente, y hasta psicológicamente, pero no recordaba nada. Si bien esto había confundido a los de la asociación, lo hizo aún más con el detective.

"_Light tenía el trozo de la death note con él cuando fue secuestrado"_, razonaba L examinando los archivos con detalle, _"si la death note hubiera sido destruida, habría perdido los recuerdos relacionados con la death note, pero eso no significa que los pierda todos desde que la encontró años atrás. No tendría sentido, ¿y dónde está Ryuk? ¿Por eso ha desaparecido? Light aún sigue vivo, pero ¿por qué no recuerda nada?"_

En todo caso, si la falla en la memoria del castaño tenía relación con la death note perdida, tendrían que buscar otra para devolverle sus recuerdos. Pero eso no era tan simple ahora que Ryuk y el otro shinigami habían desaparecido, aparte que no parecía ser el motivo de que todos los recuerdos se hayan ido de repente. Aunque sí coincidía el momento en Light había encontrado la death note…

Y existía también otro problema: La TREMS había decidido aprovechar las habilidades de Yagami Light, así que lo había reclutado para que trabajara en Winchester como parte de un programa de incógnito con el objetivo de infiltrarse en la Wammy's House. Light había sido convencido de que siempre había trabajado allí, y que por un accidente en una misión había perdido su memoria. Ahora el japonés vivía en un pequeño departamento en la misma calle de la Wammy's House, investigando su funcionamiento acercándose cada vez más para poder infiltrarse con cuidado.

- Yagami Light ha vuelto a ser un enemigo – sentenció Near con su voz fría y calculadora -. Tendríamos que hacer una intervención directa para convencerlo de dejar la TREMS.

- Aún así, Yagami es una persona fuerte. Sería muy difícil volverlo en contra de todo lo que cree ahora – señaló Mello desde una silla al otro lado del cuarto, frente a un computador enorme.

- Aparte que el sujeto está vigilado rigurosamente por otros miembros de la TREMS. Él mismo no lo sabe, pero si comete un movimiento en falso podrían hasta eliminarlo con increíble facilidad – completa Matt detrás del rubio con una game boy nueva.

- Eso podría sernos útil al demostrarle a Light la desconfianza de su organización – plantea L frente al monitor principal, con un dedo en los labios.

El rubio muerde otro trozo de chocolate mirándolo fijamente. Tenía un argumento en contra de eso, pero ya no quería darle malos ánimos a su ídolo. Matt también se limita a seguir jugando, con el cigarrillo a un costado de la boca. Near en cambio, decide no callar. Acomoda la última carta sobre su enorme torre de más de tres barajas.

- Cualquiera sabe que estas organizaciones son peligrosas. En mi opinión no le sería demasiado extraño descubrir que está siendo vigilado. De hecho, ni siquiera sabemos con exactitud si ya lo sabe o no.

Todos permanecieron en silencio. L se queda unos minutos más frente al monitor, y entonces se levanta para salir lentamente de la habitación.

- Bien hecho, Nate. ¿Tenías que ser tan duro con L-sama? – regaña Mello levantándose para seguir al pelinegro.

- … - Nate no hace más que contemplar su enorme torre terminada. Matt aparece de pronto a su lado.

- No te sientas mal, alguien tenía que decírselo – indica exhalando una buena cantidad de humo.

- Te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes cerca de mí, Matt – reniega el menor incorporándose.

- Lo siento – se disculpa el otro apagando el cigarrillo en el suelo. Entonces se abalanza sobre Near con un amistoso abrazo de oso -. ¿Estás molesto?

- ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Te drogaste o qué? – Nate lucha por zafarse vagamente.

- Nop. Creo que estás más deprimido de lo que aparentas, y por eso te estoy animando.

- Suéltame.

- ¿Mejor?

- ¡Que me sueltes!

El mayor libera a su exasperado compañero con una sonrisa. Tenía los goggle puestos. Él y Near habían conseguido formar una amistad estable, pese a sus continuas competencias por el tercer miembro del equipo. Al final Matt se había decidido por volverse amigo de Near, y a pesar de que éste continuaba rechazándolo la mayoría de las veces, había una que otra ocasión en la que sí lograban ponerse de acuerdo en algo. En parte se esforzaba también porque Mello así lo había querido, y porque era necesario llevarse bien con alguien que verás a diario, ¿no?

Mientras tanto, el rubio había alcanzado al detective a medio camino de la cocina.

- L-sama, no le hagas caso a Nate. Por mucha razón que tenga, él es muy objetivo con estas cosas. Ya verás que no será tan difícil convencer a Light-san de que somos los buenos.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa, sé que lo lograremos, Mihael – repuso el pelinegro mientras sacaba un tarro de helado del congelador -. El problema es, que puede que nos lleve demasiado tiempo hacerlo, y no disponemos de ese tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque TREMS no esperará por siempre a Light, pero sobre todo, porque él mismo no perderá mucho tiempo en cumplir su objetivo.

- Pero si su objetivo somos nosotros, cuando se infiltre aquí lo tendremos prácticamente de vuelta.

- Es que no sólo se va a infiltrar él, Mihael. Junto con Light, entrará TREMS, y la Wammy's House es muy valiosa como para arriesgarnos sólo por una persona.

L comienza a devorar poco a poco el helado, sentado en una silla en su peculiar modo.

- Entonces… lo interceptaremos antes de que lo logre averiguar algo – Mello se sienta junto a él con los puños sobre la mesa.

- Mmm… no será tan fácil, pero es lo más conveniente.

- ¿Y estabas preocupado por esto? – el rubio sube los pies a la mesa, recostándose sobre la silla con las manos en la nuca.

- … - el pelinegro lo observa en silencio.

"_Estás subestimando demasiado a Light, Mihael. Interceptarlo no será tan fácil como parece, y el simple hecho de estar en contacto con él representará un peligro real dado a que cuenta con los privilegios de esa organización… Lo ideal sería que Light pretenda seguir en contacto. Tendremos que hacer que alguien le haga creer que es de la Wammy's House, de ese modo el contacto no será forzado. Light no desaprovechará una oportunidad así… ¿Pero qué tan lejos podría llegar para obtener información??"_

En ese instante escuchan cerrarse de golpe una puerta.

- Ah, creo que Nate se enfadó por lo que dije.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Nada importante, lo arreglaré enseguida.

Mello se levanta y se retira a la habitación del menor. L continúa con su helado, organizando sus ideas. Poco a poco, llega a una conclusión.

El rubio ingresa al cuarto de Near sin tocar la puerta. Aquel cuarto no había cambiado mucho de lo que era a cuando eran niños.

- Nate… Sal de ahí, quiero hablarte – llama el rubio parándose en la puerta del baño privado del fantasmita.

- ¿Vas a reclamarme de nuevo cosas sin sentido, Mihael? O quieres que ignore la parte lógica de la investigación y le dé falsas esperanzas a L-sama de que todo será sencillo y rápido – se escucha desde el interior del baño.

- Vamos, ¿te vas a poner así de infantil conmigo? Ya hablé con L-sama, y ya tenemos un plan infalible tal como tú dices, fácil y sencillo.

La puerta del baño entonces se abre y sale el fantasmita con medio pijama puesto. Su camisón estaba sin abrochar.

- ¿Fácil y sencillo? Me temo que no conoces a Yagami Light tan bien como tú crees, Mihael.

- ¿Ah no? Pues L-sama no presentó objeción alguna.

- Pero de seguro que tampoco te dio la razón al final de todo.

- …

El menor se dirige a una repisa de libros empotrada para comenzar a buscar alguno. De pronto siente que el rubio lo estaba rodeando con los abrazos en un suave abrazo.

- Fue un día duro de investigación, ¿podríamos seguir peleando mañana?

La mano de Mello entonces dirige delicadamente el mentón del fantasmita hacia él, y le brinda un breve pero dulce beso en los labios.

- Estoy cansado. Me iré a dormir de una vez – Mello lo suelta y se dirige a la puerta.

- ¿Qué hay de Matt? – objeta Near sin mirarlo.

- … ¿Qué hay con él? – el rubio detiene su caminar -. Nate, tú y yo no somos nada. Recuerda que nada empezó cuando éramos niños, y nada empezará tampoco ahora.

- ¿Y ese beso qué? ¿Y todos los otros besos qué, Mihael?

El rubio abre la puerta. Sentía la mirada del menor clavada en su espalda.

- Los besos son en vez de las bombillas, Nate. ¿No notaste que ya no te doy ninguna?

- Sabes lo que siento.

- No lo sé con exactitud, Nate. Jamás me has hablado del tema. Además, ¿no te gusta como están las cosas ahora?

- No me agrada Matt.

- Sigues con eso… Estás celoso porque él es también mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Estás seguro que sólo es un amigo, Mihael?

Mello lo piensa un instante. Near no se mueve de donde está.

- … Pelearemos mañana, Nate. Ya te dije que estoy cansado.

De esa forma, el rubio se aleja del cuarto del fantasmita cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

"_No creí que sería tan complicado tenerlos juntos"_, piensa con más cansancio todavía. Prefería pensar en eso que en lo que le había dicho el menor. A decir verdad, ni él mismo sabía lo que sentía por uno o por el otro, pero le gustaba que las cosas siguieran su rumbo. _"Nate, no me estorbes…"_

Al día siguiente, todos se reúnen en la sala principal a petición de L, incluyendo a Broke.

- Lo he decidido. Iré yo a interceptar a Light – revela el pelinegro sentado como siempre junto a Broke.

- ¿Tú? ¿Pero no estarías exponiéndote demasiado, L? – se preocupa ella -. Después de todo, una vez te muestres a Light, ellos te verán, y ellos ya te conocen, L.

- No. Es imposible ir para ti, L-sama, deja que vaya alguien más – concuerda Near desde el otro extremo.

- Nadie más podría con Light, Nate. Lo sé porque ya lo probamos una vez, en el caso Kira.

- Ahora él no tiene una death note, L-sama – indica Mello.

- El objetivo es conseguirle una, ¿no? Si es el motivo de que sus recuerdos se hayan ido, tendremos que tratar de que toque una para ver si regresan – señala el pelinegro.

- Pero la death note no puede arrebatarte todos tus recuerdos de esa manera – recuerda Matt sentado junto al rubio.

- Algo me dice que tiene mucho que ver con lo que sea que le haya pasado a Light, Matt. Vale la pena intentarlo. De todas formas, debemos interceptarlo antes de que averigüe algo valioso – continúa L.

- Pero tú no, L-sama. Apenas te reconozcan te cogerán – insiste Near impávido.

- Es una posibilidad, lo reconozco, pero creo que sólo es probable en un diez por ciento, Nate.

- ¿Sólo diez por ciento? – se extraña Mello.

- Así es. Según lo que Wedy ha averiguado recientemente, la TREMS ha encontrado a Light tan capaz como yo mismo, y de alguna forma, se han dado cuenta de que él y yo éramos igual en nuestro modo de pensar. Incluso me atrevo a pensar, que ellos contaban que con yo hiciera esto, de modo que para Light, sería mucho más fácil infiltrarse en la Wammy's House.

- Así que te dejarían acercarte a él…

- Para que ellos se acerquen a la Wammy's House a través de él – termina Mello lo dicho por Matt.

- Eso tiene más sentido – acepta Broke.- ¿Por qué otro motivo no te habrían convocado ya?

- L-sama, ¿vas a hacerlo de todas formas, verdad? – la voz de Near seguía fría y con el tono indiferente, pero había algo en él que delataba su preocupación –. No importa qué argumento te pongamos, igual lo harás, ¿no es así?

- …Sí.

Todos se quedan callados ante la determinación del pelinegro.

- Pues te ayudaremos, Ryuuzaki. No voy a quedarme sin hacer nada para recuperar a mi hijo – Soichiro estaba de pie en la entrada.

- Soichiro-san, ¿estaba allí todo el tiempo? – pregunta L sorprendido.

- No, acaba de llegar, L-sama – indica Near tranquilo – Sólo ha oído la última parte.

- Soichiro-san, le recuerdo que se encuentra en instalaciones privadas muy reguardadas. No se le permite intervenir tan libremente en nuestras reuniones – señala el pelinegro -. En todo caso, las conclusiones con respecto a su hijo le serán informadas correctamente al finalizar la reunión.

- Lo siento mucho, Ryuuzaki. Sé que fue de mala educación interrumpir así, pero es que mi hijo…

- Soichiro-san – L se aproxima hasta el jefe Yagami -. Comprendo su posición en estos momentos, pero créame que no hay nadie más preocupado por su hijo que yo mismo, Soichiro-san.

- Lo sé, Ryuuzaki. Lo siento, actué sin pensar. Voy a recostarme un rato más.

- Por favor, hágalo, Soichiro-san.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites de mí, pídemelo, Ryuuzaki. Light todavía me recuerda, y sé que podría ser útil si yo…

- No puede mostrarse usted, Soichiro-san. Lo hace, la TREMS involucraría a la NPA y esto pasaría a mayores. No me gustaría que se encargaran de eliminarlo, Soichiro-san, ni mucho menos si piden a Light-kun hacerlo. No nos ponga en una posición más difícil, y hágame caso. Lo mantendré informado de todo junto a su mujer. Y si hay algo en sus manos que pueda hacer por nosotros, se lo haré saber de inmediato.

- Muchas gracias, Ryuuzaki.

El jefe Yagami se retira entonces de vuelta a su habitación.

"_En todo caso, Light le ha escrito una carta a Soichiro explicándole que estaba bien… Tal vez nos sirva en algún momento…"_

L se refería a una carta que la TREMS le había pedido al japonés escribir a su padre. En ella, Light indicaba que se encontraba bien, y que se marchaba a otra misión de incógnito. Los Yagami se sorprendieron con la carta, pero L les explicó todo sin mencionar nada de la death note ni de Kira. De ese modo, la TREMS prácticamente se había liberado de la NPA, de los padres, y a la vez había dado una pista al pelinegro, pese a que la carta no tenía lugar de procedencia ni nada más que revelar que el contenido. Eso fortalecía la hipótesis de Ryuuzaki de que la TREMS quería en realidad que él contactase a Light y así obtener más rápido información de la Wammy's House.

"_Si Soichiro invita al hijo nuevamente a su renovación de votos, podría servirme para conocerlo. Sí, sería un buen lugar, poco sospechoso…"_

- Y bien, ¿en qué quedamos, L-sama? – concluye Near una vez Yagami hubo desaparecido.

- En que voy a interceptarlo yo, Nate. Lo haré en la renovación de votos de los Yagami, y a partir de ahí no perderemos el contacto con Light.

- ¿Qué pasa si no conseguimos otra death note, L? – cuestina Broke -. ¿Qué pasa si lo hacemos, y aún así Light no recupera sus recuerdos?

- Tendremos que probarlo antes de acudir a medidas más drásticas, Broke – responde el detective volviéndose a sentar junto a ella -. Además, no planeo perder el tiempo.

- ¿A qué te refieres, L-sama? – se extraña Mello con el tono del pelinegro. Éste se lleva un pulgar a la boca, y sonríe mirando al techo.

- Voy a enamorarlo de nuevo.

Continuará…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Y bien??? Sorprendidas?? XD

Muajaja! A que no se lo esperaban! Pues sip, el fic va a continuar, habrá una cuarta temporada títulada: Without a Limit. Esa sí va a ser la última temporada de the limits saga, así que disfrútenla! El primer capi saldrá en aproximadamente una semana, prácticamente como si el fic no hubiera terminado, pero claro, estará bajo su respectivo título, así que activen sus author alerts, que la conti se viene más que deprisa! XD

Así pues, este es un adiós temporal, como cualquier capi. Nos veremos la próxima semana! ;D

Dejen reviews!! Y no se pierdan!!

Fue un placer haberlos entretenido!!

Y lo seguirá siendo!

Ahí se ven!!

Pd. Desde ahora, **los que no crean necesario que les responda sus reviews, pongan un S/R en el review,** para que así ya no responda innecesariamente más a sus reviews. Igual, si se arrepienten pongan C/R para reanudar sus reply. Los que sí quieren, no pongan nada. Ah! Y **los no registrados, por ser el último capi se les responderá en mi profile**, a menos que pongan S/R, claro. Saludos!!


End file.
